


BALENCIAGA

by rolexdaddy (ohdyoskai)



Series: Babu Nation [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdyoskai/pseuds/rolexdaddy
Summary: Akala ni Kyungsoo sobrang swerte niya nung naging ka-pair niya sa ENGLRES si Jongin.Yun pala—sobrang grade-conscious si gago :-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own Balenciaga, I do not own DLSU :(  
> Wala po silang kinalalaman sa kalokohan ko pls wag niyo ako isumbong.
> 
> WARNINGS: Profanity in general, Uhaw na uhaw si Kyungsoo, Sobrang tigas ng muscles ni Jongin, and pinakamalala sa lahat—Grabe po Tagalog ni Jongin kapag siya ay ehehehe
> 
> This fic is for Yel walangyaka Yel kasalanan mo lahat to  
> Shoutout sa lahat ng Kaisoo-ist of the Church of Kaisoo Kaisoo Chapter Kaisoo Nation Kaisoo World love u all

****  


Second sem na at kating-kati na si Kyungsoo….mag-shift.

 

In the meantime, plano niyang ubusin na lahat ng floating subject niya. Tutal, macrecredit naman lahat ‘yan. Mas okay na maraming credit pag nag-shift para less time wasted.

 

Today, kasama niya ang blockmate niyang si Baekhyun na plano ring mag-shift next year. Nasa Techtite sila sa Archers. Minsan lang maging ganito katahimik dito. Usually umuulan ng mura galing sa mga pumipiyok na binatilyo, pero naubusan sila lahat ng PC dahil _enlistment day today,_ guys. Life or death na itu.

 

“Anong section kukunin mo para sa ENGLRES, Soo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Trip nilang mag-partner sa ENGLRES kasi gagawa daw ng mini-thesis dun. Sa lahat ng blockmate ni Kyungsoo, pinakanatitiis naman niya si Baekhyun, so napagdesisyunan nilang sabay na kumuha ng class na ito.

 

“C31. Para easy,” ininom ni Kyungsoo ang C2 niya. Ayan, nagbukas na animo.sys.

 

“Tangina, easy-easy palagi gusto mo kaya wala kang natututunan, eh.” Lakas manukso ni Baekhyun pero pareho lang naman sila. Tingnan mo, nakabukas na DLSU Profs to Pick sa Facebook niya. “Hala, si Kim Heechul pala sa class na ‘yan! Diba 2.0 yung highest na binibigay ‘nun? Ayaw mo sa iba na lang?”

 

“Hindi, dapat sa C31.” Sobrang determined si Kyungsoo. Sabi kasi ng pinsan niyang Magna na okay daw si Kim Heechul. Also, first floor kasi ng LS Building yung class. Madaling puntahan, mabilis lumabas. Noontime pa ang timeslot. Pwede diretso McDo for lunch.

 

Ang tulis ng tingin niya sa screen. Nakatutok sa lower right ang paningin niya. Two minutes na lang, enlistment na.

 

“Hassle, Soo! Dali naaaa! Tingnan mo, o. Mas okay ‘to—Im Yoona, A57. ‘Nice, pretty and so generous when it comes to extensions.’ Siya yung crush na prof ni Chanyeol nung August diba!!”

 

One minute. Napapasma na kamay ni Kyungsoo sa mouse.

 

“Alam mo, Baekhyun. Bahala ka.”

 

Inadjust ni Kyungsoo ang cursor niya sa screen. ‘Di na niya narinig ang sagot ni Baekhyun sa sobrang concentrated niya sa oras.

 

Please.

 

Pagsapit ng 3 pm, agad na pinindot ni Kyungsoo ang **NEXT**. Nag-choir ang buong comp shop ng murahan at hiyawan. DOTA ba or enlistment? Walang nakakaalam.

 

Pagdating sa next page, laking tuwa ni Kyungsoo ng makita niyang bukas pa lahat ng klaseng gusto niya. Hindi na siya nag-isip sa pag-click ng **CONFIRM**.

 

3:04 p.m., nakuha ni Kyungsoo lahat ng subject na gusto niya.

 

For the first time, naniwala siya na mabait at mapagbigay ang minamahal at sinasamba niyang Diyos.

 

\--

 

“What the fuck, bakit hindi ka nag-C31?!”

 

Kumakain si Kyungsoo kasama ang barkada niyang Baekhyun, Chanyeol at Jongdae sa Agno. Ang bagal kumain ni Baekhyun ng Bacsilog. Na parang hindi niya iniwan si Kyungsoo sa ENGLRES.

 

“Sinabihan kaya kita kahapon na dun na lang ako kay Im Yoona—”

 

“Uy, ganda si Miss Yoona, Pardsie.”

 

“—Tapos sabi mo okay lang!! Eh di ayun, kami na lang ni Dae mag-partner!”

 

Sobrang kalmado nilang lahat. Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa level ng betrayal. Malapit na ata niyang mayupi 50 pesos lemonade niya sa sobrang disbelief.

 

“Ba’t kasi ‘di ka na sumama kela Baek?” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang tissue na naka-flat lang sa harapan ni Kyungsoo at ginamit ‘yun pampunas ng bibig niya. “Alam mo naman na okay si Miss Yoona, ba’t ka pa nagpupumilit ‘dun kay Kim Heechul??”

 

At this point, talo na sa conversation si Kyungsoo. May point naman friends niya. Pero napagdesisyunan kasi niya na parang okay kunin si Kim Heechul based on his positive reviews online and dahil nga sa pinsan niyang Magna. So kailangan niyang panindigan.

  

Natawa si Jongdae. “Tangina, Kyungsoo. Sobrang ma-pride ka kasi, eh! Dapat nakinig ka na lang kay Baek! ‘Yan tuloy, mag-isa ka ngayon. Hahahaha!” Isa pa ‘tong si Jongdae. Porket nagpa-blonde.

 

Inubos ni Kyungsoo ang chicken sakto sa bell. Sabay-sabay silang nagmadali papuntang klase.

 

\--

 

Natapos ang finals. Nakuha na ni Kyungsoo ang grades niya.

 

Okay naman. 3.2 GPA niya. Not bad for someone who hates to study.

 

Two weeks lang ang break bago magsimula ang panibagong sem. Sobrang ikli na parang walang nangyari. Pumikit lang si Kyungsoo, first day of school na ulit.

 

15 units siya this term. Puro floating. This term na kasi ang application for shifting kaya gusto niyang galingan. Para if ever deliks ang majors sa paglilipatan niya, at least masasalba siya ng Cumulative GPA niya.

 

First class niya of the term ang ENGLRES. Room 125 ng LS Building. Lapit lang sa Mcdo. Sobrang sayang talaga. Ang tanga-tanga talaga ni Baek.

 

Masyadong maaga si Kyungsoo. Nasa loob pa ang naunang class so linabas niya muna ang phone niya para mag-Twitter. Scroll-scoll. DLSU Amphigong, bagong commercial ng Jollibee, pa-indies band ng kuya ni Baekhyun. Walang ganap, pero mga ten minutes pa bago lumabas ‘yung class sa loob.

 

Nakikipag-asaran si Kyungsoo sa group chat ng barkada ng biglang may tumabi sa kanya sa poste outside the classroom.

 

Napatingin siya. Wala lang. Tapos—TEKA.

 

Tumingin siya ulit. This time, medyo matagal na patago.

 

Shit… Shit, bes ang gwapo!!

 

May super gwapo na fuckboy sa tabi niya right now!!

  


**soogarbaby** : SHIT MAY DUMATING SOBRANG SARAP LEGIT

  


Send kaagad. No second thoughts. Sumilip si Kyungsoo para tingnan kung napansin ni Fuckboy yung chat, pero nakayuko lang ito at nagsasaksak ng earphones sa phone. Oh my God ang veiny ng likod ng hands niya!! Shit, may ROLEX PA!!!

 

Umilaw ang phone ni Kyungsoo at nagulat siya ng biglang makareceive ng Facetime request. Agad niyang binaba at sinigawan si Jongdae sa chat.

  


**kathbaeknardo** : SAGUTIN MO

**soogarbaby** : TANGINA KIM JONGDAE WAG KANG GAGO

**kathbaeknardo** : MAGKASAMA KAMI NI JD NGAYON!!!

**bigdaeddy** : TANGINA MO REN

**kathbaeknardo** : SAAN KA PUPUNTAHAN KA NAMIN

**bigdaeddy** : wAG MADAM

**bigdaeddy** : OT!!!

**nadzyeolstre** : tangina mga uhaw

**soogarbaby** : teka imu-mute ko tong chat i cant trust you all

  


Linock niya ang phone niya at nagresume sa pago-ogle kay Dreamboy Fuckboy.

 

Shet, mamsh..

 

Sobrang batak. Ang laki sobra ng arms halos pumutok na sa grey shirt niyang fit na fit. Sa sobrang laki ng arms, hindi maconfirm ni Kyungsoo kung may abs ba or wala, pero sobrang laking pustahan na YES merong abs si Kuya Fuckboy.

 

At if you thought na hipon, you guessed wrong.

 

Ang gwapo, grabe. Parang model. Naka-backwards black snapback siya. Ang ganda pa ng contrast sa blonde hair niya. Ang tangos ng ilong and Ohmygod Bimb, those lips.. Shet kuya, pa-expi..

 

_“AY, EXPI!!”_

 

Biglang tumunog ang bell. Napasigaw si Kyungsoo dahil nasa likod niya lang pala yung speaker.

 

Nag-aayos na ng gamit ang mga tao sa loob at siguradong-siguro si Kyungsoo na namumula na siya.

 

Shet, buking!! Shet, walang way na hindi siya narinig ni Hot Guy, oh my GOD.

 

Pagkalabas ng prof, dumiretso kagad si Kyungsoo sa loob ng room. Walang lingon-lingon. Nag-speed walk siya sa pinakamalayong seat sa last row. Ayaw niyang i-angat ulo niya for fear of losing his mind.

 

Binuksan niya ulit ang group chat.

  


**nadzyeolstre** : 2 pm pa kasi yung class ko

**soogarbaby** : SHEEEEEET!!!1

**kathbaeknardo** : kumain ka na kasi sa bahay mo

**bigdaeddy** : SHET KA REN

**kathbaeknardo** : HOY BAKET

**soogarbaby** : NAPAHIYA KO SARILI KO INFRONT OF GWAPO

**bigdaeddy** : HA

**nadzyeolstre** : HAHAHHAHA

**kathbaeknardo** : BAKLA ANO BA YAN!! FIRST DAY PA LANG GANYAN KA NA

**soogarbaby** : ANG LAKAS KASI NG BELL

**bigdaeddy** : TANGINA BUTI NGA SAYO

**bigdaeddy** : TANGINA BUTI NGA SAYO

**soogarbaby** : NAPASIGAW TULOY AKO NG “EXPI” NARINIG NIYA KO :((((

**bigdaeddy** : sorry double sned

**nadzyeolstre** : KYUNGSOO ANG LALA

**kathbaeknardo** : AT BAT KA SUMIGAW NG EXPI HA????

**bigdaeddy** : whats expi ano yan millenial talk

  


Napaangat si Kyungsoo ng ulo ng may tumunog na upuan sa harapan niyan.

 

Si Fuckboy, umupo two rows ahead sa bandang gitna.

  


**kathbaeknardo** : WAG NIYO SAGUTEN SI JD MAGDUSA SIYA HAHAHA

**bigdaeddy** : hOY ANO YUNG EXPI :(((((

**soogarbaby** : UMUPO SA GITNA SI CRUSH KO

**nadzyeolstre** : GOOGLE MO KASI DAE

**bigdaeddy** : PICTURAN MO

**kathbaeknardo** : PICTURAN MO GAGO

**nadzyeolstre** : TABIHAN MO WEAK

**bigdaeddy** : DALI

  


Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang camera app niya. After making sure na naka-off ang flash and shutter sound, nag-burst shot siya ng mga limang angle at sinend kaagad sa GC.

  


**soogarbaby** : AYAN

**kathbaeknardo** : AYAN

**bigdaeddy** : HOY

**bigdaeddy** : FAKSLMFL

**kathbaeknardo** : ????????

**nadzyeolstre** : ?????

**soogarbaby** : BAKIT

**bigdaeddy** : DI KITA MUKHA

**bigdaeddy** : BAKAT MUSCLES NIYA OMG TIGAS

**kathbaeknardo** : bat sounds familiar yung likod niya

**nadzyeolstre** : SI KIM JONGIN BA YAN

  


Linapit ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya at binasa ng paulit-ulit ang pangalan sa screen. Kim Jongin?

  


**soogarbaby** : ha diba sikat yun

**kathbaeknardo** : GAGO KA

**nadzyeolstre** : SI JONGIN YAN SURE AKO

**kathbaeknardo** : TANGINA MO SOO

**bigdaeddy** : ha kala ko grad na siya..

**kathbaeknardo** : CLASSMATE MO SI JONGIN

**soogarbaby** : omg siya ba talaga

**kathbaeknardo** : SHET DAPAT PALA KINUHA KO NA RIN CLASS MO

**kathbaeknardo** : BAKIT ANG TANGA KO

 

  


Napupuno-puno na rin ang classroom. Truly, si Jongin nga ang mysterious fuckboy. Rinig na rinig sa kileg na pagbubulong ng mga babae sa paligid.

 

Kim Jongin, La Salle Dance Company Royalty.

 

Officially, member lang siya ng Contemporary, pero ini-invite din siya magperform sa Street kapag may mga bigating competition.

 

Ang galing naman niya talaga kasi….sumayaw.

 

Unang napanood ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa LPEP. Frosh orientation nila ng block niya sa Yuch auditorium tapos si Jongin yung nag-open ng performance segment ng malalaking orgs.

 

Mag-isa siya sa stage bilang representative ng LSDC-Contemporary. Sumayaw siya complete with emotions habang kumakanta ng soulful rendition ng ‘Stay With Me’ ang DLSU Innersoul.

 

Pagtapos, nag-iba bigla yung lighting. Hinubad niya shirt niya at nagsuot ng LSDC-Street varsity jacket at sumayaw sa center. Yung kanta nila, ‘Run This.’

 

To this day, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano pinayagan ng school na mag-strip at mag-hip thrust ng sobrang laswa si Jongin sa stage. Nung time na ‘yun, medyo maliit pa katawan niya at brownish pa ‘yung hair. Pero ngayon, blonde na siya at grabe, sobrang laki braso pa lang, parang ang sarap magpasaka—

 

Pumasok si Sir Heechul at binagsak ang gamit sa desk. Agad tumahimik ang lahat habang tiningnan ng prof ang mga mukha nila one by one.

 

Bigla siyang napangiti nung napansin niya si Jongin. “Aba, si Mr. Kim! Ang number two na pinakagwapong Kim sa unibersidad natin!” Siya daw kasi yung number one.

 

Tumango si Jongin at nanliit kahit sobrang laki niya, shy daw kasi. (Sobrang cute!!! Nanggigil si Kyungsoo, pero tiniis niyang huwag munang magwala sa chat.)

 

Nagsimula si Professor Heechul sa House Rules. Since research writing ang gagawin nila, required magdala ng laptop or tablet. Binanggit niya na walang midterms or finals, puro quizzes lang.

 

“And of course, your mini thesis. D’yan nakasalalay grade niyo, guys! So I hope you choose your partners well!”

 

Shet, oo nga pala. Lecheng mini thesis yan.

 

Sobrang ayaw kasi ni Kyungsoo magsulat. Mahilig siya magbasa pero ang panget niya magsulat. Sa barkada nila siguro, siya pinaka-walang sense magsulat. Sunod na si Baekhyun. Buti na lang pala hindi sila naging mag-partner.

 

Inayos ni Sir Heechul ang class ayon sa order ng pangalan sa Class List niya. Hassle daw kasi kung alphabetical pa.

 

Mga ilang minuto niya pinalipat ang mga estudyante. Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo, pagtawag sa pangalan niya, yung sumunod—si Kim Jongin.

 

Nanigas ang balikat niya (yun lang) nang umupo si Jongin sa tabi niya. Shet ang lapit-lapit.. Amoy bagong ligo!!

 

Tinanggal niya snapback niya and parang nag-slow motion. Nag-spill forward yung blonde hair niya. Grabe ang soft tingnan. Iilan sila sa kwarto na tumitig at napatigil sa paghihinga nung inayos ni Jongin hair niya. One, two, three times bago isuot ulit hat niya.

 

Shet.. kung swinerte nga naman.

 

Hindi na nag-aksaya ng oras si Sir Heechul. Nag-announce siya na dapat magsubmit ng ¼ yellow pad ang bawat pair within the meeting.

 

Ayaw umasa ni Kyungsoo. (Umaasa siya), so tumingin kaagad siya sa paligid to see if may iba pang taong naghahanap ng partner. Halos umikot na ang paningin niya ng mapansin na ang katabi niyang gwapo ay mukhang naghahanap din.

 

Ayan again, nag-slow motion once their eyes met.

 

“Umm, are you looking for a partner din?”

 

Shet Bimb, conyo si Jongin!! And ngayon lang napansin ni Kyungsoo—fuck, may piercing yung isang tenga niya!!

 

“Uhh, yeah, haha,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang landi!!! Rinig niya boses ni Jongdae na sumisigaw ng “Baklaaaaa!!” sa utak niya  pero ngiti lang. Ngiti lang, mukhang ‘di niya narinig yung expi kanina.

 

“Umm… I was going to ask you if you’d like to be my partner—” Oo, puta!! Kahit for life pa!! “—pero I was wondering if you’re grade conscious din?”

 

“Grade conscious?”

 

Napatingin sa baba si Jongin na parang may iniisip. Na-sense ata niya na hindi gets ni Kyungsoo yung gusto niyang i-explain so lumapit siya bigla. Linapat niya ang elbows niya sa armchair ni Kyungsoo at nag-lean in sa bandang tenga niya.

 

Ang bilis ng pangyayari na hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Grade conscious as in, DL ka rin ba? Do you want to keep a high GPA?”

 

Shet DL si Jongin!! Sobrang kinky!!

 

“Ah, yeah. I’m trying to maintain my GPA. I have to shift kasi this term.”

 

“Okay, perfect!”

 

Bumalik si Jongin sa upuan niya at naglabas ng yellow pad. Nag-fold siya ng isang sheet hanggang maging ¼. Pinunit niya ng maigi. Finally may excuse na si Kyungsoo na titigan ang veins at Rolex sa kamay ni Dreamboy.

 

Tinago ni Jongin sa bag niya ang yellow pad. Sinulat na niya name and ID number niya sa upper left corner. Pagkatapos niya gawin, tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo.

 

“What’s your name pala?”

 

Grabe. Ang gwapo-gwapo. Konti na lang maiiyak na siya.

 

“K-Kyungsoo.”

 

“Kyungsoo.. Cute naman ng name mo!” Ngiti ni Jongin. Ang ganda ng ngipin niya, ang ganda ng mata niya. “Bagay sayo.”

 

Namuti na ng tuluyan ang paningin ni Kyungsoo. Wala na siyang nakita for the rest of the period kundi si Jongin at si Jongin lamang.

 

\--

 

“Ano, Byun? Manigas ka!! Hahahahah!!”

 

Sobrang diabolical ng tawa ni Jongdae. 6 pm na at papunta ang barkada sa Noel’s. Tropa na ni Chanyeol yung may-ari doon.

 

“Grabe, hindi ako makapaniwala na LAHAT NG SWERTE KO for this year, napunta kay Kyungsoo.”

 

“Ayan, gusto mo kasi sure pass! Wala tuloy napala!”

 

Sobrang saya ni Kyungsoo at halata sa pa-skip-skip niyang lakad. Dumating silang apat sa barbequehan at umupo sa labas.

 

“So, ano?” Si Jongdae ang nagsimula ng conversation. “Nakuha mo number niya?”

 

Namula si Kyungsoo at bumulong, “Yes.”

 

Parang walang kaluluwa na mata ni Baekhyun. Hindi makasalita.

 

“Aba, grabe. First day of school pa lang, may number ka na ng Number One DILF ng La Salle.”

 

Nagbago mukha ni Chanyeol na parang naguguluhan. “Gago, ba’t DILF?? Wala naman anak si Jongin!!” Yung tingin sa kanya ni Jongdae parang magulang na konti na lang pasensya sa anak. “Di mo maiintindihan, straight ka kasi.”

 

May pahabol pa si Kyungsoo, “‘Di lang ‘yun, tinawag niya rin akong ‘cute’”

 

Pumikit si Baekhyun at linayo ang ulo niya sa tatlong binata. Hindi na niya kayang makinig pa.

 

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo!! May chance ka sa kanya!!”

 

“Oo nga! Alam mo ba na notorious siya na choosy pagdating sa relationships! ‘Di yan tumatanggap ng fan letter, ‘di yan nagpapapicture! Pero tangina, tinawag ka kaagad na ‘cute’ walang hiya ka!!”

 

Parang hindi na kasya ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa mukha niya sa sobrang kilig. Hindi siya makapaniwala. Hindi niya alam kung maniniwala ba siya mga kaibigan niya, or pipilitin niyang huwag umasa. “Pano kayo nakakasigurado?? Baka naman na-feel lang niya sabihin?”

 

“Nako, Kyungsoo!” Linaksan na ni Jongdae boses niya. Malakas naman talaga boses niya pero mas linakasan niya pa. Talent ni Jongdae magtunog na parang naka-mic kahit wala.

 

“Makinig ka sa ‘min ni Chanyeol, may chance ka talaga d’yan. Nako, kung wala, eh di nagbabalak pa sana si Byun maka-isa sa crush mo,” tinuro ni Jongdae gamit nguso niya si Baekhyun, na nagmumukmok na sa sulok.

 

“Alam mo, Kyungsoo, landiin mo na. Tutal, one year na lang ata grad na si Jongin, diba?”

 

“Oo..” Totoo ‘yan. Ginoogle ni Kyungsoo kanina. Third year na si Jongin. Sad truth.

 

“Kaya kung ako sayo, lumandi ka na ng todo!!” Sabay sa nagbabalak na ngiti ni Jongdae, dumating si kuya kasama ang eight pieces pork barbeque, five pieces isaw, five pieces atay, six extra rice na order nila.

 

“Tenkyu, kuya.”

 

“Huwag ka na mahiya, ha!! Gamitin mo pwet mo, biggest asset mo yan, hahahaha!!”

 

Nag-apir sina Jongdae at Chanyeol. Siniko na ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na gumising mula sa kakamukmok niya at kumain na sila.

 

\--

 

Pagdating ng Wednesday, kailangan na mag-decide ng topic para sa mini thesis.

 

Minamadali ni Professor Heechul ang syllabus kasi gusto niya daw matapos ng maaga this term. Naka-book na daw kasi ang tickets niya papuntang Bali for Holy Week.

 

Of course, dahil by partners, magkaharap si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa gitna ng classroom.

 

Sobrang lapit ng armchairs nila. Sobrang lapit din ni Jongin. Feeling ni Kyungsoo, kung mag-forward lang siya ng onti, pwede na sila maglaplapan ng todo.

 

“So, since kailangan may relation sa majors natin yung topic ng mini thesis, what do you think about illegal logging in the Cordilleras? Or are you more G sa mining in Visayas?”

 

Walang maintindihan si Kyungsoo, tila parang na-hypnotize na siya sa kagwapuhan ni Jongin, piercing ni Jongin, Rolex ni Jongin...

 

“I’m more G sa illegal logging. Parang mas madali i-research.” O, diba. Marunong din magconyo-conyohan si Kyungsoo.

 

Nag-nod si Jongin at inangat ang kamay sa bibig. Napatingin tuloy si Kyungsoo.

 

Fuck, ang plump ng lips niya. Ano kaya feeling pag minomol, St. John Baptist de la Salle!!!

 

“Okay. I think mas marami ring books sa lib na pwede nating gamitin. We can put this as our first choice, tapos second na lang yung mining...” Sinulat ni Jongin ang topic sa yellow pad. Grabe, ang laki talaga ng braso niya. Lahat na talaga pinagnasaan ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pagkatapos nilang mag-decide sa third topic, tumayo na si Jongin para ibigay kay Sir Heechul ang paper. Pagdating niya sa harapan, halos kalahati ng classroom napatingin. Insane.

 

Ang laki ng smile ni Jongin nung bumalik siya sa upuan. Ang sakit sa puso kasi sobrang cute niya. Ang laki-laki ng gap ng lalaking ‘to, from hot fuckboy to baby bear.

 

“Kyungsoo!! G daw si Sir sa first choice!!”

 

Ang saya niya. First time makakita ni Kyungsoo ng taong ganito ka-excited magsulat ng paper tungkol sa Cordilleras.

 

“He said na we can leave na daw if we’re done. Have you eaten lunch na ba? Do you want to eat together?”

 

Nganga si Kyungsoo. _ANO?!_

 

At that moment, narinig niya muli ang sigaw ni Jongdae—”Lumandi ka na ng todo!! Huwag ka na mahiya!!”

 

“Hindi pa. Sige, let’s eat!”

 

Nag-ayos na sila ng gamit at nauna si Jongin tumayo. Grabe din po siya kahit nakatalikod. Sobrang bigat ng mga nagseselosang tingin sa kanila ng mga iba nilang classmates. Mweheheheh, dibs na si Kyungsoo sorry guys.

 

Pagkalabas nila, sobrang init. Oo nga pala, Pilipinas ‘to. Ang sakit sa balat. Linabas ni Kyungsoo ang panyo niya na regalo ni Chanyeol nung Christmas. Buti pa siya may pampunas. Kawawa naman si Daddy—este, Jongin, mukhang init na init sa (thank you lord) fit na fit niya na t-shirt. Black naman this time.

 

Ang init talaga. Mga lagpas 30 degrees. Pagdating nila ng Toribox, napa-moan si Jongin sa lamig ng aircon. Shet talaga, hindi niya alam kung gano siya ka-powerful.

 

Tagatak ng pawis ang gwapo niyang mukha, pati na likod niya. Bumili sila ng pagkain at umupo sa booth na medyo tago from the entrance.

 

“Sorry, Kyungsoo.” Tinupi ni Jongin ang tissue na hiningi niya kay ate cashier. “I sweat easily kasi, hehehe.”

 

Pinunasan ni Jongin ang noo at ilong niya. Pagkatapos, leeg naman.

 

Walang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi manood. Kumikinang pa piercing niya. Grabe, ang lala. Bagong turn-on: pawis na leeg ni Kim Jongin.

 

Tumunog ang number ng order nila at si Kyungsoo na ang kumuha. Nagpasalamat si Jongin at kumain na sila kaagad.

 

“Jongin, mahilig ka pala sa chicken?” Si Kyungsoo ang unang nagsalita. Jongdae and Chanyeol would be so proud.

 

“Chicken is my life!! I can’t live without chicken!!” Ang cute-cute ni Jongin habang ngumunguya. Ganun niya kamahal ang chicken.

 

Mapayapa silang nag-usap. Nagtanungan sila tungkol sa isa’t-isa.

 

Nalaman ni Jongin na mahilig kumanta si Kyungsoo. Nahiya siya ng onti ng umamin si Kyungsoo na fan siya since performance niya sa LPEP.

 

In return, marami ring natutunan si Kyungsoo tungkol kay Jongin. Tulad ng 3.92 GPA niya on top of his active org life. Kahit fuckboy ang asta, sobrang talino pala niya. Nakapasok pa pala siya sa Top 100 nung freshman siya.

 

“Pero yeah, people misunderstand a lot. Just because I like to party and hang out with guys like Kris and Sehun, doesn’t mean na pabaya ako with my life.” Naka-pout po si Jongin habang pinapanood kumain si Kyungsoo. Shet ang hirap mag-ubos ng food.

 

“Ay, you know Kris and Sehun, right?” Tumango si Kyungsoo. Of course. Walang hindi nakakakilala sa kanila. Si Kris ang star athlete ng La Salle sa Men’s Basketball. Si Sehun naman, isa pang sikat na dancer sa LSDC-Street.

 

“Pakilala kita sa kanila sometime. They’re pretty cool…”

 

Napatigil si Jongin na parang may iniisip. Sinubo ni Kyungsoo ang karaage pop niya.

 

“..And I think they’ll like you. You’re so cute kasi.”

 

Napalunok siya ng ng di-oras. Unmistakable ang look sa mukha ni Jongin. Tama nga sila Jongdae. May chance nga.

 

“Cute? Hindi kaya ako cute.”

 

Pinatong ni Jongin ang mukha niya sa nakabukas niyang kamay. Parang nagdilim ang mga mata niya at nakaramdam ng kakaibang kaba si Kyungsoo.

 

“Hmm, okay. If you say so,” Naka-smirk si Jongin pagsabi niya niyan. Parang nanunukso. Okay na sana pero biglang naglabas siya ng dila...at binasa ang labi niya. Tangina, _sadya ba yan???_

 

Tulala si Kyungsoo at ngumiti si Jongin ng nakalabas pa rin ang dila.

 

“Sorry, my lips get dry easily kasi. ‘Di ko sinadya ‘yun, ah. ‘Di ka naman cute kasi.”

 

Oh my god.

 

May chance talaga.

 

\--

 

Nasa group chat si Kyungsoo habang nasa FX pauwi.

  


**soogarbaby** : confirmed

**soogarbaby** : may chance nga with jongin

**soogarbaby** : nilalandi niya ko

**bigdaeddy** : TANGINA

**bigdaeddy** : SABI KO NA

**nadzyeolstre** : o ayan baek may utang ka na 100 sa kin

**kathbaeknardo** : HOY HINDI KO PA RIN TANGGAP :((((

**kathbaeknardo** : wala pa ko baon pwede next week na lang

**soogarbaby** : ANO BA PLS BE SUPPORTIVE

**soogarbaby** : BAKIT MAY PUSTAHAN

**bigdaeddy** : ano nangyari

**bigdaeddy** : bat nasabi mo nilalandi ka

**kathbaeknardo** : PERO SIGE :(( BASTA IKWENTO MO PAG GINAWA NIYO NA

**soogarbaby** : basta mga lines niya

**nadzyeolstre** : talaga si baek puro tite nasa isip

**soogarbaby** : “cute mo” ganun

**soogarbaby** : tapos nung sabi ko “uy no ha hindi ako cute”

**soogarbaby** : sabi niya sth like

**soogarbaby** : “ok whatever u say ;)”

**soogarbaby** : WALANG WINK PERO MALANDI PAGKASABI

**bigdaeddy** : tangina

**bigdaeddy** : o ayan pustahan kayo ulit

**bigdaeddy** : next week sex na to

**nadzyeolstre** : CALL!!!!! 500 PESOS

**soogarbaby** : ano ba yan BAKIT MAY PUSTAHAN

**kathbaeknardo** : hindi yan. feeling ko mga next month pa

**kathbaeknardo** : bago mag-valentines

**soogarbaby** : tangina bat may date

**nadzyeolstre** : hindi, promise.

**nadzyeolstre** : next week na yan talaga

**bigdaeddy** : tangina sige mag-ubusan kayo pera sa sex life ni kyungsoo

**kathbaeknardo** : BAGO MAG-VALENTINES TALAGA

**kathbaeknardo** : SOBRANG FEEL KO

**nadzyeolstre** : HINDI GANYAN KATAAS SELF-CONTROL NI KYUNGSOO

  


At nagpatuloy ang group chat.

 

\--

 

Lumipas ang next week na walang nangyayari. Ang lakas ng loob ni Chanyeol na sisihin si Kyungsoo sa pagkawala ng 500 pesos niya.

 

As for him and Jongin, mas naging close na sila, definitely. Dumadalas na ang ‘library dates’ nila at minsan dun na rin sila nag-aaral para sa ibang klase nila. Nagtatampo na si Jongdae kasi hindi na daw nagma-make ng time si Kyungsoo para sa barkada. Ang argument naman ni Baekhyun, kawawa ang tigang, kailangan bigyan ng space. (Ayaw niya lang kasi matalo sa pustahan).

 

Tonight, malapit na mag-closing ang lib pero sobrang tutok pa rin sa readings si Jongin. Nakasalamin siya with thin frames. Minsan lang niya isuot kasi hindi DAW bagay sa kanya. Bulag nga. Walang hindi bagay pagdating sa kanya. Pero naniniwala si Kyungsoo na pinakabagay siguro kay Jongin kung wala siyang suo—

 

“Oh shit, it’s almost 8..”

 

Nagising sa pantasya si Kyungsoo ng marinig ang pagsara ng zipper...ng backpack ni Jongin.

 

“Jongin, what about the paper? I thought you said na kailangan pa ng five sources?”

 

Napatigil ang binata sa pag-aayos. “Fuck, oo nga pala!”

 

Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Shet ang lutong niya magmura. Ganyan rin kaya siya sa kam—

 

“When was the deadline again?”

 

Tangina, Jongin. Patapusin mo naman narrative ni Kyungsoo. “10 pm tonight.”

 

“Fuck…” Mmm, yes. Fuck talaga. Masarap na fuck.

 

Tumingin siya bigla pagtapos magligpit ni Kyungsoo. Kita sa mata niya na medyo tensyonado na siya.

 

“Kyungsoo..”

 

Shet eto na. Gustong pumikit ni Kyungsoo at i-pause ang kasalukuyan para magwala at mag-ready sa susunod na sasabihin niya.

 

“...Can we finish the rest of the paper at my condo na lang? I’m so sorry, I lost track of time.”

 

Pwinersa ni Kyungsoo pababain ang umaapoy na kilig sa dibdib niya. “Y-Yeah, of course. It’s fine.”

 

“Okay,” ngiti ni Jongin. Naglakad sila papuntang elevator. Dun pa lang, nararamdaman na ni Kyungsoo na baka may mangyari. Pinindot ni Jongin ang down button. Habang naghihintay, tumingin siya pababa kay Kyungsoo.

 

Ang tangkad talaga ni Jongin. Ganito talaga mga type ni Kyungsoo. Malaki katawan, malaki braso, malaki shoulders, may Rolex, matangkad, at higit sa lahat, malaki rin yung ti—

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Namula si Kyungsoo. Ayan, ang landi mo buking ka tuloy. “Ah? Ano?”

 

Bumukas ang doors ng elevator at pumasok sila. Walang tao so magkaharap sila magkausap.

 

“Your curfew, I mean.” Ayan, nagsmirk si Jongin. Isa pa ‘to, eh. Alam niyang gwapo siya, eh. “I wouldn’t want your parents to get mad or anything.”

 

Nako mababaliw na si Kyungsoo. “Oh, It’s fine. I live with my tita. She understands naman that I’m busy with acads.”

 

“Hmm, okay.” Nakatingin si Jongin sa screen na dinidisplay kung nasaang floor na sila.

 

“Is your tita okay with sleepovers?”

 

Napaisip si Kyungsoo. “Never pa akong nag-sleepover, so I’ve never asked. She’s chill, though. I think papayag naman siya.”

 

Dumating na sila sa 6th floor. Lumapit si Jongin at diniinan ang button para sa 14th floor sa likod ni Kyungsoo.

 

Sobrang lapit. Eto na naman. Style talaga ‘to ni Jongin.

 

Umakyat ang elevator. Mainit ang hininga ni Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Do you think your tita would mind if you stayed at my place tonight?”

 

Shet talaga, eto na. Gusto nang magwala ni Kyungsoo. Kung hindi ‘to blatant invitation to fuck hindi na niya alam!!

 

Hindi siya magpapatalo. Linagay ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa malaman na braso ni Jongin.  


“My tita wouldn’t mind… but I would.”

 

Tinaas ni Jongin ang kilay niya. Sabay dun, flinex niya ang brasong hinahawakan ni Kyungsoo.

 

Hindi rin magpapatalo si Kim Jongin.

 

“I have something to ask you…” Shit, ano yun??!?!?! “...But we have to finish our sources our tonight.”

 

Nakatingin na siya sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Pero hindi siya gumagalaw.

 

Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Live Jesus in Our Hearts Forever.

 

\--

 

At napunta na sa ganitong sitwasyon si Kyungsoo:

 

Kasalukuyan ay nakaupo siya sa kama ng malawak na condo ni Jongin—habang nagsho-SHOWER ang lalaki.

 

Of course, nagwawala siya sa group chat.

  


**soogarbaby** : TANGINA SORRY BAEKHYUN

**soogarbaby** : TAMA SI CHANYEOL

**soogarbaby** : WALA AKONG SELF CONTROL

**kathbaeknardo** : JDSANKNJ

**kathbaeknardo** : FDSAMKFMFSKDALM

**bigdaeddy** : PUTA NASAN KA

**nadzyeolstre** : HALA BAT DI NA LANG LAST WEEK :((((

**kathbaeknardo** : FAKSJMFKLM

**soogarbaby** : HULAAN NIYO KUNG NASAN AKO NGAYON

**kathbaeknardo** : MFLSKAMFLMKL

**bigdaeddy** : sogo

**nadzyeolstre** : SOGO??

**kathbaeknardo** : TANGINA BAT DI KA MAKATIIS

**soogarbaby** : TANGINA BAT SOGO KAGAD

**bigdaeddy** : lmao cy same tayo ng hula

**nadzyeolstre** : KYUNGSOO!!!!!!

**soogarbaby** : nandito ako ngayon sa condo niya guys

**bigdaeddy** : safe sexz ha

**kathbaeknardo** : TANGINA NASA CONDO KA NI JONGIN???????

**soogarbaby** : opo mag-iingat po ako♡

**kathbaeknardo** : BAT ANG RAMI MO NARARATING SA BUHAY

**kathbaeknardo** : SAMANTALA AKO KANINA

**kathbaeknardo** : NAKATAYO BUONG KLASE

**kathbaeknardo** : DI MAKARECITE

**bigdaeddy** : tangina mag-aral ka kase puro ka techtite

**nadzyeolstre** : puro tite

  


Sinara ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya ng tumigil ang tubig. Hinanda na niya ang sarili. This is it pancit.

 

Lumabas si Jongin mula sa banyo. Full panggap mode naman si Kyungsoo sa pagmumukhang busy niya sa laptop. Nags-scroll siya sa PDF file on his screen. Umupo si Jongin sa tabi niya at napahinga siya ng malalim. Ang bango. Amoy mayaman. Ganito pala feeling ng maadik sa drugs.

 

“Did you find any sources na?” Tanong ni Jongin. Inabot niya ang iPad sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Tangina. Sadyang brinush niya talaga kamay niya sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. Tangina. As in light brush lang. Konti na lang sasabog na si Kyungsoo.

 

“Not yet. It’s harder than I thought.”

 

Oo, sinadya rin ni Kyungsoo sabihin ‘yun.

 

Bumukaka si Jongin at nag-relax ng upo sa kama Shet. Kita ni Kyungsoo sa vantage point niya ang tuhod at hita ng lalaki. Oh my god, ang lala ng muscles niya.

 

“Kyungsoo, can you take a look at this?”  


Pumikit si Kyungsoo. Puta, ito na ba?? Titi na ba ‘yan?? Nag-exhale muna siya sa ilong bago humarap sa sobrang bango na bagong ligo.

 

At aba. Naka-itim na sando...at BALENCIAGA NA BOXERS LANG!!!

 

“Sorry, I changed into my sleep clothes na.” Nag-sorry pero ang laki ng ngiti!! “Anyway, I found this article... Can you check it?”

 

Umusog si Jongin papunta sa kanya. Puta, ayan nag-flex na naman ng muscles. Sobrang hirap pigilan na hindi tigasan. Jongin, ano ba ‘yan kasi, gawin mo na kung may gagawin ka!!

 

Priness ni Jongin ang hita niya sa tabi ng maong ni Kyungsoo at pinakita ang iPad niya. Syempre, with intentional brush ulit, this time hands naman. Sobrang lala. Uminit bigla ang kwarto.

 

Teka, pano magbasa?? Napatitig na lang si Kyungsoo sa screen. Paano ba naman, biglang may kamay na pumwesto sa loob ng hita niya.

 

“So, can we use this as a source?”

 

Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang hawak sa hita. “I think it’s credible enough, but it’s a bit old, ‘no?”

 

“ _Shit, Jongin.._ ”

 

Nawalan na ang sanity si Kyungsoo kasabay ng focus niya. Hindi na siya sa iPad nakatingin kundi sa nakaumbok na daks sa Balenciaga ni Jongin. Tangina, Ang Laki. Ang Kapal Din. Parang may ahas na nagpupumilit lumabas mula sa garter.

 

At of course hindi pwedeng hindi pansinin ni Jongin reaction niya. Tuwang-tuwa ang lalaki sa namumulang mukha ni Kyungsoo—sa nakakunot niyang kilay at bukas na bibig. Napangisi siya sa sarili at binaba ang kamay sa tuhod ng kaklase. Sabay nun ay binuksan pa niya mas lalo ang upo niya. Mas nag-hello ang loob ng Balenciaga.

 

“Are you still with me? 9:30 na. We’ve only added one source.” Kinayod ni Jongin ang daliri ng dahan-dahan sa maong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi nawawala ang smirk niya.

 

“Hindi ka ba natatakot? Akala ko ba… grade conscious ka rin?”

 

Fuck… Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung needy lang ba talaga siya or kung sobrang galing mag-tease ni Jongin, pero ang sakit na talaga ng pagkatigas niya. Kailangan na niya gawan ng paraan. Kaya kahit labag sa kalooban, nagmakaawa siya.

 

“Jongin, _please._..”

  
Pero demonyo si Jongin. Linakbay niya lang pataas ang kamay niya—at sinimulang masahihin ang nagmamakaawang parte ni Kyungsoo.

 

“ _Ahhhh…_ ”

 

Tumulis ang titig sa kanya ni Jongin. Nagbago ng itsura.

 

“Kyungsoo, bawal kang labasan hangga’t hindi pa tayo tapos sa paper.”

 

Diniinan ni Jongin ang hawak niya bago bumitaw. Hinihingal na si Kyungsoo. Parang umiikot paningin niya. Higit sa lahat, sobrang desperado na siya. Iba talaga ang epekto sa kanya ni Kim Jongin.

 

Bumalik sila sa paghahanap ng source.

 

Tatlo ang bukas na tab ni Kyungsoo sa JSTOR pero wala talaga. Hindi na siya makaisip.

 

Panay ang nakaw ng tingin sa kanya ni Jongin. Kung sa classroom at library, subtle pa, ngayon lantaran na. Kitang-kita niya sa mga mata ni Jongin na gusto na siya lamunin nito.

 

9:45. Nagawa ni Kyungsoo na magfocus ulit.

 

Ang nakakaasar lang ay every time binababaan na siya, hinihipo siya ulit ni Jongin. Gusto niyang sabihan na huwag muna, pero natatakot siya na baka lalaan pa ang pagtukso sa kanya, kaya tinitiis na lang niya.

 

Tinitiis… kahit ang hirap na.

 

Nasa loob ng pantalon niya ang kamay ni Jongin. Naninigas na ang katawan ni Kyungsoo at napapatigil na siya sa pag-type. Kapag masyadong masarap ang galaw ng kamay ni Jongin sa titi niya, napapapikit siya at umuungol.

 

“Huwag kang tutunganga, Kyungsoo. Magdedeadline na.”

 

Wala na siyang magawa kundi tumango at piliting mag-type. Walang tigil pa rin si Jongin sa taas-babang kilos sa titi niya na pabilis ng pabilis.

 

Grabe na. Sobrang sarap na talaga.

 

Parang nararamdaman ni Jongin na malapit na masyado si Kyungsoo ay binabagalan niya ulit. Maigi niyang pinatong ang baba niya sa balikat ng lalaki. Mainit ang mga salita niya sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Tandaan mo, bawal kang labasan.”

 

Napahikbi si Kyungsoo. Tumulo ang ilang luha mula sa mata niya.

 

Binabaan ni Jongin ang boses niya at binilisan ang pagbomba ng ari ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ano? Iiyak ka? Kapag mababa grade ng paper natin, kasalanan mo.”

 

“ _Aaahhh_ , Jongin…!! Please—!!”

 

“Bawal.”

 

Bumitaw si Jongin at binago ang posisyon ng kamay niya. Ngayon naman, hinawakan niya si Kyungsoo galing sa taas. Sa ulo ng titi niya. Bawat ikot ng paggalaw niya, tinatama niya ang ulo na namumula sa palad niya. Saktong-sakto. Madulas.

 

“Paano na ‘to, Kyungsoo? Ten minutes na lang. Ako, tatlo na nalagay kong source. Ikaw, isa pa lang. Free loader ka lang pala, eh. Akala ko ba DL ka rin?”

 

“Shit, Jongin. Ikaw kasi!”

 

“Hmm?” Tumulin ang galaw ng kamay niya. Sa bibig na humihinga si Kyungsoo. “Ako pa may kasalanan?”

 

Tumingin siya sa pagitan ng hita ni Jongin. Talagang nakatayo na sa ilalim ng Balenciaga niya. Galit na galit na.

 

“Bakit ka kasi… _Urghhh_ —Putangina!!”

 

“Minunura mo pa ko? Ikaw kaya yung walang tinulong.”

 

“Tangina.. Ikaw yung— _aaaaghh_ —hindi tumutulong!!”

 

Binawi ni Jongin ang kamay niya at pinanood ang matinding paghingal ni Kyungsoo.

 

Puta, napakagat siya ng labi.

 

Talagang nakakalibog mukha ni Kyungsoo. Nanginginig-nginig pa. Mas nakaka-excite pa, alam ni Jongin na siya ang dahilan kung bakit nagkanito kaklase niya.

 

At hindi na niya matitiis.

 

Kinuha niya ang laptop ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang orasan.

 

9:53. Kaya pa.

 

“Kyungsoo, ako na maghahanap ng huling source.”

 

“H-Ha?”

 

“Ako na.”

 

Bumalik si Jongin sa paghahanap. Ang bilis ng kilos ng mga daliri niya. Parang walang pinagkaiba sa itsura niya sa library kanina. Nakakapanibago, nakaka-shookening. At higit sa lahat, nakakainis.

 

I-work up ka ba naman ng sobrang tagal tapos iwan bigla ng ganun-ganun lang? Sumimangot si Kyungsoo.

 

Gago pala ‘tong si Jongin, eh. Sobrang tigas na ni Kyungsoo, sobrang ready ng labasan at ma-pulverize, tapos kung kailan konting-konti na lang—babaklas si Jongin para pagpatuloy research nila?!  
  
Pwes.

 

Gumapang si Kyungsoo palapit. Linagay niya ang mukha niya sa bandang crotch ni Jongin at tinitigan ang daks na nagtatago sa ilalim ng Balenciaga. Malaki, grabe. Nakacurve pataas na hugis C na medyo tagilid. Halos lumilitaw na rin ang head mula sa waistband :-)

 

Linabas ni Kyungsoo ang dila niya. Kung may balak man si Jongin pigilan siya, wala na siyang magagawa pa.

 

“Kyungsoo...”

 

Binakas niya ang dila niya sa matigas na parte ni Jongin. Sinigurado niyang dilaan mula baba hanggang taas. Binasa niya _lahat_ ng laway niya. Hindi niya kinalimutang huminga galing sa bibig niya para mainitan ang balat ni Jongin.

 

Nanginginig si Jongin. Hindi man lang siya makaungol sa sobrang pagkaapektado niya. Napataas ng bigla ang leeg niya ng higupin ni Kyungsoo ang ulo ng sensitibong titi niya. Gumalaw ang umbok ng Adam’s Apple niya sabay ng paglunok. “Kyungsoo… _fuck_ …”

 

Inulanan ni Kyungsoo ng halik ang daks ni Jongin. “Tangina—” Kailangan mabasa lahat. “‘Wag kang titigil,” Bawal dry. “ _Shit_ —”

 

Ngayon, si Jongin naman ang hirap na hirap. Nakakagat siya sa labi niya habang nagsusulat ng email kay Sir Heechul. Tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo kasi hindi na siya makagalaw. Paralyzed. Sobra-sobra na rin ang pawis niya.

 

“Ano? Magmumura ka? Sabi mo ikaw na gagawa, bakit hindi ka kumikilos?”

 

“ _Fuck_ , Kyungsoo—”

 

Pinilit ni Jongin na ituloy ang email. Aba, hindi pwede yan. Ayaw magpatalo ni Kyungsoo. Binuksan niya ang buong bibig niya. Pinasok niya lahat ng magkakasya mula sa basang umbok ni Jongin. Sabay higop.

 

Napakalaswa ng tunog. Pumikit si Jongin, “ _Shiiiiit—!!!_ ”

 

Ginalingan pa mas lalo ni Kyungsoo. Basang-basa na ang harapan ng boxers ni Jongin. Magang-maga na rin ang titi niya, kumikibot-kibot na rin.

 

Walang tigil-tigil. Labag yan sa principles ni Kyungsoo.

 

Paninindigan niyang galingan, kaya inangat niya ang kaliwang kamay niya para hatakin pababa ang waistband ni Jongin. Ang ganda tingnan ng tatak na BALENCIAGA sa tapat ng labi niyang namumula na.

 

Sumilip ang tuktok ng pinakahinihintay ni Kyungsoo. Madulas. Makinis. Binaba niya ang garter hangga’t nakalitaw na ang buong ulo.

 

Nagmura ulit si Jongin. Dalian niyang sinara ang laptop bago ikapit ang malaking kamay sa maikling buhok ni Kyungsoo. Ginamit niya kabilang kamay niya para itaas ang manipis na sando niya. Sa wakas, nakita na rin ni Kyungsoo in person _—_ eight pack abs.

 

“Fuck, ang galing ng bibig mo,” sabay ng sirit ni Jongin ay tinaas niya ang baba ni Kyungsoo. Nagpasok siya ang dalawang daliri na maigi namang sinisip ni Kyungsoo. Labas na labas ang dila niya. Thankful si Jongin sa decision niyang mag-jakol sa shower kanina. Kundi, siguro linabasan na siya ngayon sa nakaluhod na pustura ni Kyungsoo.

 

Napakalibog ng itsura niya. Hindi na makapaghintay ni Jongin.

 

“Kyungsoo,” simula niya.

 

Hindi tumigil si Kyungsoo sa pagsisipsip. Tumutulo na ang laway niya mula sa bibig niya. Linabas ni Jongin ang dalawang daliri niya para inangat ang ulo ng ang kaklase.

 

“Ano gusto mo?”

 

Punong-puno ng pagnanasa ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Para siyang nabingi sa sobrang kawalaan. Inikot ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa titi niyang galit na galit at tinapik-tapik ang mukha ng binatang nasa harap niya.

 

“Sagot, Kyungsoo. Ano gusto mo?”

 

“Ha-Hawakan..”

 

Pinahid niya ang madulas na laway galing sa ari niya sa buong pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “ _Ano_? Laksan mo.”

 

“Hawakan mo ko, Jongin. Please!!”

 

Napangisi lang si Jongin. Siyempre, ‘di niya bibigay kaagad ‘yun. Lumayo lang siya at pinaupo si Kyungsoo sa kama.

 

“‘Wag kang gagalaw. ‘Wag mong hahawakan sarili mo.”

 

Binuksan niya ang magkabilang tuhod ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan ang mapuputing hita nito. Samantala, lasing na lasing si Kyungsoo sa halos hubong lalaki sa harap niya. Mula sa pawis na nakakapit sa malalaking braso niya, sa piercing na kumikinang sa tenga niya, hanggang sa daks na nakatago sa ilalim ng brief niya. Parang nalulunod na si Kyungsoo sa kainitan.

 

Hinubad ni Jongin ang Balenciaga. “Alam mo ba kung magkano isa nito?”

 

Linukot niya ang basang brief hanggang maging bola ito. “Ang mahal-mahal nito pero dinumihan mo lang. Pano na ‘to?”

 

Lumapit siya hanggang nakaupo siya sa harap ni Kyungsoo. “Tingnan mo, hindi ka na nga tumulong sa paper.. Dinumihan mo pa damit ko…”

 

Binaba ni Jongin ang labi niya kay Kyungsoo, pero hindi niya pinagdikit ang mga ito. Iyak na iyak na si Kyungsoo. Kanina pa niya gustong labasan, pero ayaw niyang sumaway. Ang saya pala ng ganitong play.

 

“Buksan mo bibig mo.” At shit, ayan na nga!!

 

Agad-agad na ngumanga si Kyungsoo. Pinasok ni Jongin ang Balenciaga sa bibig niya at hinaplos ang leeg niyang pinapawisan na rin.

 

“Wag mong iluluwa. Parusa mo ‘yan.”

 

Oh my god, tama nga. Dom na dom si Jongin!!

 

Matagal ng pinantasya ni Kyungsoo ‘to. Mula ng magkakilala sila, he’s always wondered kung ano feeling masakal ng maskuladong braso ni Jongin. Kung ano feeling na sampahan siya ng malawak na katawan ni Jongin.. And now, finally—ito na!! Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, magbayad na kayo sa pusta kasi ito na!!

 

Hinubad na rin ni Jongin ang itim na sando niya. Sinigurado niyang i-flex abs niya para ipagmalaki kung gaano siya kabatak. Grabe, sobrang sarap!!

 

“Itaas mo kamay mo.”

 

Sumunod kaagad si Kyungsoo. Sobrang horny na niya. Hindi na talaga siya makahindi.

 

Hinatak ni Jongin ang sando niya para numipis at ginamit ‘yun para itali ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa taas ng ulo niya. Putangina, ang hot. Balenciaga ni Jongin nasa bibig, sando ni Jongin nakatali sa kamay. Hindi makatanggi si Kyungsoo. Sobrang kink niya rin ‘to!!

 

Ngumiti ng sincere si Jongin. Puta, parang nagbago yung tao sa harapan ni Kyungsoo. Sumandal siya sa paa niyang nakalapat sa kama at in-admire ang nakataling, naka-gag na itsura ni Kyungsoo. Beautiful. Hindi lang alam ni Kyungsoo, pero the feelings are mutual. First day of class pa rin pa lang, gusto na siyang i-dominate ng lalaki.

 

“Okay, sasabihin ko sa’yo ngayon kung ano gagawin natin.”

 

Tinaas ni Jongin ang kamay niya para i-run through sa buhok niya. Medyo damp pa rin. Sobrang hot ng bagsak.

 

“Dahil salbahe ka kanina, Kyungsoo… Tingin ko sapat lang na parusahan ka. Tama ba?”

 

Ginalaw ni Kyungsoo ng onti ang balakang niya palapit kay Jongin, pero hindi kumibo ang lalaki.

 

“Ano? Sagot? Dapat kang parusahin—oo o hindi?”

 

Oo, Oo!! Tumango ng mabilis si Kyungsoo at nagpigil ng hikbi. Tuwang-tuwa naman si Jongin. Nakatitig lang siya sa nagmamakaawang titi ni Kyungsoo. Kitang-kita sa mata niya na parang gutom na siya.

 

Humawak ng maghigpit si Jongin sa ulo ni Kyungsoo gamit ng kanang kamay. Maigi niyang sinumulang aliwin ang sarili sa harap ni Kyungsoo gamit ng kaliwa.

 

Naluluha si Kyungsoo sa lapit ng daks from God. Kitang-kita niya ang makinis na tan na balat, ang mga ugat na nakapaligid na ang sarap sanang sipsipin, sarap sanang dila-dilaan hanggang magdamag. Gusto na niyang ipasok sa bibig niya. Lahat, ipagkakasya niya. Hanggang tumama na ang buhok sa ilong niya.

 

Mabagal na inaakyat ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa malaki niyang, mataba niyang titi. “Bawal mo akong hawakan..” Unti-unti niyang binibilisan, tinututok sa bibig ni Kyungsoo na puno ng Balenciaga. “At hindi kita hahawakan.”

 

Umungol si Kyungsoo habang gipit na gipit sa paghihipong nagaganap sa harapan niya. Tumutulo na ang laway mula sa gilid ng bibig niya.

 

“Tandaan mo,” magaspang ang pagbabala ni Jongin. Ginamit niya ang titi niya para sundan ang bakas ng laway sa mukha ng kaklase. “Parusa ‘to. Bawal kang labasan.”

 

Tinuloy niya ang pagjajakol habang nakapatong ang titi sa matatambok na pisngi ni Kyungsoo….pisgni sa mukha lang, sadly.

 

Kunot na kunot ang kilay niya at sobrang focused. Ang bastos ng pagka-rolyo ng hips niya sa abusadong mukha ni Kyungsoo. Sinasagi niya ang basang ari niya sa buong mukha ni Kyungsoo na tila’y parang minamarkahan ito. At payag naman si Kyungsoo. Basta masarapan si Jongin. Sobrang kink niya ‘to. Sobrang-sobra.

 

“Putangina, _ang sarap-sarap mo_ ,” daing ni Jongin sabay dura sa titi para dumulas pa. Shit, dumura!! “Puta, gusto na kitang kantutin…”

 

Nababaliw na si Jongin. Mukhang lalabasan na. Flattered naman si Kyungsoo kasi wala siyang ginagawa, nagkaganito ang crush niya. Grabe akalain mo a few hours ago nasa lib lang sila, goodie-good Lasallian Achievers for God & Country—ngayon biglang BDSM with Balenciaga gag na sa kwarto ni Jongin. 

 

"Sobrang libog talaga ng mukha mo. Sabi ko na nga ba mahilig ka sa ganito eh.." Puta, same kinks rin pala sila ng gagong ‘to!! Parang destiny, nakakaiyak. Pumikit si Kyungsoo at linubos ang pagpinta ng daks ni Jongin sa baby-smooth skin niya.

 

“Alam mo ba na ang laki-laki ng pwet mo. Ang bilog-bilog..” Saan nanggaling 'yan?! Inis na inis si Jongin habang nagsasalita siya. Bumibilis na galaw ng kamay niya.

 

“Kapag nasa klase tayo, lagi kong tinititigan pwet mo. Putangina, ang sarap kasi. Sarap kagatin. Mas lalo na kapag hinaharap mo sa ‘kin pag may kukunin ka sa bag mo. Shit, ang sikip mo siguro. Puta, ang sarap siguro ng piga mo sa titi ko.”

 

Bawat hagod niya, may kasamang ungol na. Malapit na si Jongin. Siguro mga Quirino Station na. One stop na lang, Vito Cruz na.

 

Hinanda ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Hindi niya mabuksan ang bibig kasi puno ng Balenciaga, hindi rin niya magalaw kamay niya, so diniin niya ang pisngi niya sa titi ni Jongin at tumingala max paawa effect. Surely hindi ito matitiis ni Jongin.

 

Tama. Hindi na kinaya ni Jongin. " _Shiiiiit—_ " Todo sabunot siya sa buhok ni Kyungsoo at pumikit. Napakagat siya sa labi niya at tinapat ang ulo ng magang titi sa brief na nakasiksik sa bibig ng kaklase.

 

Naulanan ng puti ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo. Nag-landing sa eyelashes niya, sa ilong, sa mga pisngi niyang pula at basang-basa ng laway—lahat yan nabasa naman ngayon ng mainit na tamod ni Jongin.

 

Laking tuwa ni Kyungsoo kahit hindi siya ang nilabasan. Sobrang priceless ng O-face at dirty-talk ng daddy niya. Ang sarap ulit-ulitin. Parang paboritong pelikula sa sine.

 

“Putangina mo, Kyungsoo, _puta ka._..” Hingal si Jongin habang binobomba ang ari para simutin ang sarili. Pawis na pawis siya, mula noo hanggang abs. Parang handa sa fiesta.

 

Tumayo siya at dumiretso sa banyo. Iniwan si Kyungsoo na nakatitig sa kawalan. Grabe.. Nangyari ba talaga ‘yun?!

 

Hindi tumagal ay nakarinig si Kyungsoo ng tubig mula sa gripo. Pagkalipas ng ilang segundo, bumalik si Jongin na may dalang twalya. Umupo siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang mukha nito. Sobrang gentle, Bimb. Ang surreal talaga nung gap niya.

 

“Are you okay..?” Tangina, conyo ka na ulit?! Sino ka?!

 

Tinanggal niya ang Balenciaga mula sa bibig ni Kyungsoo at pinunasan din ang baba nito. Walang ka-care-care, tinapon niya sa basurahan ang brief.

 

Tangina, diba sabi mo mahal ‘yun?! Ganun-ganun lang, tapon na kagad?!

 

Gusto sana i-call out ni Kyungsoo pero, wow. Nakakapagod pala ‘yung ginawa nila kahit receiving end lang siya.

 

Ngayon lang niya napansin kung gaano ka-numb arms niya nang tanggalin ni Jongin ang sandong nakatali sa mga kamay niya. Puta, fully clothed pa pala siya sa lagay na ‘to. Bumababa na rin pagkatigas niya. Sureball bukas blue balls niya. Pero sobrang worth it, Tita Jols.

 

“Sorry, Soo. Was I too rough on you?” _SINO KAAAA?????_

 

Ang soft, gago. Tinupi ni Jongin ang twalya at pinunasan ulit mukha ni Kyungsoo. Ngumingiti-ngiti siya habang tinetrace lips ni Kyungsoo gamit ng towel. “Cute.”

 

Hala??? Mamsh, sino talaga ‘to??? Nasan yung sobrang lutong magmurang demonyo kanina?! Nag-banyo lang, naging anghel na??

 

Napapikit si Kyungsoo ng bigyan ng maliit na kiss ang tip ng ilong niya. Paglayo ni Jongin, namula pa siya ng parang kinikilig. Nagtinginan sila at parang natunaw si Kyungsoo ng biglang nahiya si Jongin.

 

“Um… I was going to ask you something, right?”

 

Ay, shet. Oo nga pala. Nag-nod na lang si Kyungsoo. Hindi na talaga siya makapagsalita sa sobrang pagod.

 

Tumingin sa paligid si Jongin na parang naghahanap ng words to say. Sa totoo lang, kikiligin na rin sana si Kyungsoo ng todo kung hindi hubad ‘tong gwapo sa harap niya. Yung abs kasi, eh. Kakadistract.

 

“Um..” Shet nagmu-mumble ka pa, para ‘di dire-diretso Tagalog mo kanina, ah!! “I was planning on asking you after this term pa, pero..”

 

Unconsciously tinaas ni Jongin ang kamay niya para i-scratch ang likod ng tenga niya. Kinakabahan siguro. Pero puta talaga yung flex ng arms niya sobrang yummy mmMMMmmMMM.

 

“I should just ask you now.. Since.. _This_ happened..” He gestures to the both of them. Sobrang funny. Hubad na hubad siya habang balot na balot si Kyungsoo.

 

“I think you figured it out because... I couldn’t control my mouth.” ‘And your hand, too,’ gusto sabihin ni Kyungsoo pero shut up na lang siya.

 

“But I like you, Kyungsoo.. Sobrang dati pa. I have to admit I was attracted to you kasi cute ka, at first. But when I got to know you—you’re funny, smart, and hard-working pala. You’re so kind and thoughtful pa.”

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan nanggaling mga observation na ganyan ni Jongin. Wala naman siya ginawang special talaga? He was just being himself? Pero if that’s what Jongin thinks, then..!!

 

“Thank you?” reply niya. Pucha parang nagtatanong yung tono. Shet, sana ‘wag mag-misunderstand si Jongin. Nahihiya lang rin naman kasi siya.

 

Ang tense ng itsura ni Jongin. Kinuha niya ang parehong kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan mabuti. Iba ang pakiramdam. Feeling ni Kyungsoo lumulutang siya sa ulap.

 

“The thing I wanted to ask you…” Salita ni Jongin. Sobrang tagal ng prelude, pero ito na!! Finally, Bimb, ito na!!

 

“Do Kyungsoo, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Nanginginig siya, sobrang kabado na parang may option na i-reject siya. Ngumisi na lang si Kyungsoo.

 

“On one condition..”

 

\--

 

Kumuha sila ng selfie. 

 

Nakayakap si Jongin sa kanya na kita lang ang kalahati ng mukha dahil nakakiss siya pisngi ng lalaki. Si Kyungsoo naman ay naka-smirk sa camera.

 

Busy siya mag-type pero needy na ulit si Jongin. ‘Di naman siya dumb (kasi nga diba, he’s funny, smart, and hard-working pala. Kind and thoughtful pa!!), sobrang obvious na nasa mood ulit ang bagong boyfriend niya dahil panay hump na ito sa hita niya.

 

“ _Kyungsoo… Dalian mo.._ ” At ayan na nga!!

 

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. Nagsend siya ang photo at tatlong linya sa group chat bago halikan si Jongin. Siya din ay nasa mood na ulit.

 

Hapon pa naman class niya bukas. Ok lang naman siguro kung kalimutan muna niyang grade conscious siya ;)

  
  


[ **soogarbaby** sent a photo]

 

**soogarbaby** : bayad na mga bakla

**soogarbaby** : 500 ko ha

**soogarbaby** : ;)

  


\--


	2. English Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisoo as English Research Class Partners :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people asked for an English translation, so here it is!  
> I'm sorry it took so long! Enjoy *u*
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own Balenciaga, I do not own DLSU :(  
> This fic is a Uni AU set in the Philippines. I translated it from Filipino to English, so please don't get too surprised once you see some of our local culture in this!!

A lot of the jokes here are localized/centered around a university in Manila.

If you see any religious jokes, they’re related to the university.

 

Agno - An outdoor cafeteria near the university

Archers - A condominium near the university

Bacsilog - A compact meal consisting of bacon, fried rice and egg.

Sogo - Popular hotel chain in the Philippines

Techtite - Pun here is “tite” which also means “penis” in Filipino

  


\--

  


It’s his second semester and Kyungsoo is finally feeling that itch…. to switch majors.

 

But first, he has to pass all of his general subjects. It's better to shift without the load bothering him. Less time wasted.

 

Today he’s with his friend Baekhyun, who also plans to switch majors. They’re at an internet cafe near Archers. It’s unusual to see this place _reaaal_ quiet. Usually people would be cursing like sailors, teenagers barely out of puberty squeaking. But all the computers are taken because today is  _enlistment day_. Life or death--”is only one door away” (Room 7, 2017).

 

“Which class are you getting for ENGLRES, Soo?” Baekhyun asks. They’re thinking of taking it together. The subject is infamous for having a mini-thesis, and Kyungsoo figures Baekhyun’s the best person to team up with. Since he’s the only person (sadly) he can stand ever writing a paper with.

 

“C31. Easy,” Kyungsoo mutters, drinking his lemon tea. Okay, he's live. The website’s open now.

 

“You’re never going to learn if you always take the easy route, dumbass.” Baekhyun’s calling him out for that, but the hypocrite is just the same. See, he’s got DLSU Profs to Pick open on Facebook, too. “Aw, fuck. Kim Heechul’s teaching that class. Isn’t he really stingy with giving out 4.0s?? Don’t you want to sign up for someone else?”

 

“No, it has to be C31.” Kyungsoo is very determined. His brainiac cousin says Kim Heechul is okay. Also, it’s on the first floor. Easy to go to, easy to leave from. Plus, it’s at noon. You can go straight to McDonald’s for lunch.

 

He’s staring intensely at lower-right part of the screen. Two minutes more and it’ll be time to enlist.

 

“C’moooon, Soo! See, look at this class. This is better—Im Yoona, A57: ‘Nice, pretty and so generous when it comes to extensions.’ She’s the professor Chanyeol had a crush on last August, right??”

 

One minute. Kyungsoo’s hand is sweating a waterfall on the shaking mouse.

 

“Whatever, Baek.”

 

He adjusts the cursor on his screen. Baekhyun’s reply is droned out of his ears. Kyungsoo is too concentrated to even bother.

 

Please.

 

He clicks **NEXT**  the moment the clock strikes 3. The internet cafe choirs in curses and screams. Is it Defense of the Ancients or enlistment? No one knows.

 

Kyungsoo is ecstatic when he sees all his classes are still open. He doesn’t think twice when he hits **CONFIRM**.

 

3:04 p.m., Kyungsoo got all his classes.

 

For the first time, he believes in God’s gracious kindness.

 

\--

 

“What the fuck, why didn’t you get C31?!”

 

Kyungsoo is eating at Agno with his buddies Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae. Baekhyun is taking his damn time eating Bacsilog. Like he didn’t just ditch Kyungsoo for another ENGLRES class.

 

“I told you to take Im Yoona—”

 

“Eyyy, Miss Yoona’s a beaut, bruhh.”

 

“—And you said ‘Whatever’!! Anyways, Dae and I are partners now!”

 

They’re all too fucking calm. Fucking traitors. Kyungsoo is disgusted by the level of betrayal. He’s close to crushing his 50 peso lemonade in disbelief.

 

“Why didn’t you just go with Baek, though?” Chanyeol reaches for the tissue square flat in front of Kyungsoo on the table and uses it to wipe his mouth. “Miss Yoona’s ‘kay. I just don't get why you were so persistent joining Kim Heechul's class.”

 

Kyungsoo knows he’s lost the conversation at this point. His friends are right. But it was his own stubborn decision that led to this. That and positive reviews from the Facebook page (that he had so arrogantly mocked), and also because of his cousin’s opinion. Lots of stuff. 

 

Kyungsoo, out of comebacks, swallows a bite of Rosemary Chicken instead.

 

Jongdae breaks into laughter. “The fuck, Soo. You’ve got too much pride up your ass. You should’ve just listened to Baek, honestly!” Fucking Jongdae, too. Thinks he’s so slick just because he went blonde.

 

Kyungsoo finishes his chicken right when the bell rings. They pack up and run off to their classes in a flash.

 

\--

 

Finals are done and Kyungsoo’s received his grades.

 

It’s okay. 3.2 GPA. Not bad for someone who hates to study.

 

The two-week long is too short. It breezes through and Kyungsoo swears he just blinked, now suddenly it’s the first day of school again. Like nothing happened.

 

He has 15 units this term. All general subjects. He’s applying to shift majors so he has to do well. That way if he fails any class next term, at least he has a high GPA to fall back on.

 

His first class is ENGLRES. Room 125 of the LS Building. Near McDonald’s. What a shame, really. Huge loss for Byun Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo is too early. The previous class is still inside so he decides to kill time on Twitter. He scrolls down his timeline. DLSU Official Account, Jollibee’s new commerical, Baekhyun’s hyung’s indie band. Nothing special, but he still has ten minutes to go.

 

He’s fighting Chanyeol in the group chat when Kyungsoo feels someone settle beside him.

 

He pauses to look. Nothing spec—WAIT A SEC.

 

He glances again. This time, he stares longer.

 

Oh my god… Oh my god, bitch, he’s so hot!!

 

There is a flaming hot swole  _fuckboy_ right beside him right now at this moment in time 2018!!

  


**soogarbaby** : FULL COURSE MEAL HAS JUST LANDED BESIDE ME CALL 9-11

  


Send that shit right away. No second thoughts. Kyungsoo steals a peek to see if Fuckboy saw the chat but he’s busy plugging earphones into his phone. Oh my god, the back of his hands are so veiny. And, holy shit—Fucker even has _a Rolex on_!!

 

Kyungsoo’s phone lights up, and he almost jumps out of his skin when he sees a Facetime request. He declines immediately and proceeds to yell at Jongdae in the group chat.

  


**HitItFromTheBaek** : PICK UP HOE

 **soogarbaby** : KIM JONGDAE DONT BE AN ASS

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : JD AND I ARE TOGETHER!!!

 **bigdaeddy** : FUCK U TOO

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : WHERE ARE YOU

 **bigdaeddy** : dONT BE A GREEDY BI

 **bigdaeddy** : TCH!!!

 **yeoldorado** : fucken thirsties

 **soogarbaby** : brb im muting this gc i cant trust you all

  


He locks his phone to resume ogling Dreamboy Fuckboy.

 

Wow, bitch..

 

He’s so buff.. His arms are so big that they’re threatening to burst out of his _tight grey shirt_. They’re so big that they’re blocking the rest of his body. Kyungsoo can’t confirm if he has abs or not, but he’s betting a huge swole YES that he does.

 

And if you thought his face was bad, you guessed wrong.

 

Kyungsoo has never seen anyone more handsome. He has a black snapback on backwards, the color a beautiful contrast to his blonde locks. His nose is pointy and—oh wow, those lips.. Shit sir, if you could just fuck me this once..

 

_“AH, FUCK ME!!”_

 

Kyungsoo almost falls over in surprise when the shrill bell rings. He struggles to regain his cool when he realizes the speaker was just behind him.

 

The people inside the classroom are fixing up. Kyungsoo’s sure he’s burning red.

 

Fuck, he's done for!! God, there was no way Hot Guy did not hear him, oh my GOD.

 

He bolts for the room once the professor exits. No turning back, Kyungsoo heads straight for the farthest seat on the last row, keeping his head low for fear of losing his mind.

 

He opens the group chat once again.

  


**yeoldorado** : my next class is at 2

 **soogarbaby** : FUUUUCKKK!!!1

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : just eat @ ur place

 **bigdaeddy** : FUCK U TOO

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : WHAT HAPPENED

 **soogarbaby** : I JUST EMBARRASSED MYSELF IN FRONT OF THE HOT GUY

 **bigdaeddy** : WHAT

 **yeoldorado** : HAHAHHAHA

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : WTF R U DOING!! Y R U TRIPPIN ON THE FIRST DAY???

 **soogarbaby** : THE BELL WAS TOO LOUD

 **bigdaeddy** : SERVES U RIGHT HOE

 **bigdaeddy** : SERVES U RIGHT HOE

 **soogarbaby** : I YELLED OUT “FUCK ME” AND HE DEF HEARD ME :((((

 **bigdaeddy** : sorry snet it twice

 **yeoldorado** : KYUNGSOO OMG

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : UM?? :-) WHY DID U YELL OUT FUCK ME??

  


Kyungsoo lifts his head when he hears someone sit in front.

 

It’s the Fuckboy, two rows ahead near the middle.

  


**HitItFromTheBaek** : BICH WHERE DI DU GO ANSWER MEFDAML

 **bigdaeddy** : KYUNGSOO

 **soogarbaby** : WAIT HE SAT IN FRONT OF ME… ISH

 **bigdaeddy** : TAKE A PHOTO

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : TAKE A PHOTO OMG

 **yeoldorado** : weak ass bich sit next to him

 **bigdaeddy** : HURRY

  


Kyungsoo fumbles to open his camera app. After making sure flash and shutter sound are turned off, he takes a few bursts shot at different angles and sends all the photos to the GC.

  


**soogarbaby** : BON APPETIT

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : OK

 **bigdaeddy** : UM

 **bigdaeddy** : FAKSLMFL

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : ????????

 **yeoldorado** : ?????

 **soogarbaby** : WHY

 **bigdaeddy** : CANT SEE HIS FACE

 **bigdaeddy** : HIS MUSCLES ROCK HARD THO

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : why does he look familiar

 **yeoldorado** : IS THAT KIM JONGIN

  


Kyungsoo puts the screen near his face to reread what Chanyeol just sent. Kim Jongin?

  


**soogarbaby** : omg u mean the famous guy

 ****HitItFromTheBaek** ** : U BICTH????

 **yeoldorado** : IM SO SURE HES JONGIN

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : FUCK YOU SOO

 **bigdaeddy** : i thought he graduated??

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : URE CLASSMATES WITH JONGIN

 **soogarbaby** : omg is it really him

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : OMG ICB THIS I SHOULDVE JUST TAKEN UR CLASS

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : WHY WAS I SO DUMB

  


The classroom is slowly filling up now. Truly, Jongin really is the mysterious fuckboy. It’s obvious from the giddy whispers and squeals that dance around the room, prancing into Kyungsoo’s ears.

 

Kim Jongin, La Salle Dance Company Royalty.

 

Officially, he joined as a member of the Contemporary group, but sometimes he gets invited to perform for Street Dance whenever the school has big competitions.

 

It’s all because Jongin is very talented.... at dancing.

 

Kyungsoo remembers the first time he laid eyes on him. It was the school’s freshman orientation, at the Yuch auditorium. Jongin was the lead performer who opened for the bigger orgs.

 

He was first on stage as representative of LSDC-Contemporary. He danced masterfully, graceful with every shift, every quirk of hid emotions while Innersoul choir crooned their soulful rendition of ‘Stay With Me.’

 

Stage lighting dimmed when he finished. In the dark, Kyungsoo remembers seeing him stripping his shirt off and sliding into an LSDC-Street jacket before finding his position at the center. The song, if Kyungsoo remembers correctly, was called ‘Run This.’

 

To this day, Kyungsoo cannot fathom how the school ever allowed Jongin to strip and pop lewd hip thrusts in front of a thousand people. That time, his bod was still tads skinnier, and his hair auburn brown. Now, though... He’s ripped, meaty and blonde. Wonder how it’d feel to have his hands around your throat tightly, _chokin_ —

 

The class quiets down when Professor Heechul walks in.

 

He dumps his things on the desk the moment he reaches it. He leans both hands on the old wood and squints, going through the students’ faces one by one.

 

He breaks into a grin once he notices Jongin. “Aha, Mr. Kim! The second most handsome Kim in this university!” He says, because he insists he’s number one.

 

Jongin tips his head down, sinking into his seat in shyly despite his big size. He's too cute for his own good. Kyungsoo almost wants to punch someone. 

 

Professor Heechul begins discussing his House Rules. Since the class is going to focus on research writing, they’re required to bring laptops or tablets. There won’t be a midterm or finals, either. Just quizzes to test their progress.

 

“And of course, your mini thesis. A huge part of your grades is going to be measured by how well you do on your papers! So I hope you choose your partners well!”

 

Oh shit, that’s right. Mini thesis.

 

If there’s one thing Kyungsoo hates to do, it’s writing. He loves to read, but somehow it doesn’t translate nicely when it’s his turn to write. He’s probably the worst out of all his friends. Next is Baek. In retrospect, it’s a good thing they didn’t end up as partners.

 

Professor Heechul rearranges the seats according to the names printed on his class list.

 

They spend a few minutes fixing the order. Once Kyungsoo’s turn is called, he’s surprised when Jongin’s name is mentioned after his.

 

His shoulders stiffen (only his shoulders) once Jongin sits beside him. Oh wow, he’s so close.. And he smells so fucking good!!

 

Jongin takes his snapback off and Kyungsoo sees it in slow motion. The way his silky blonde hair spills forward, how soft it looks. A few heads turn to stare, and a collective, unmistakable halt of breath resonates when he runs his hand through. One, two, three times, before he puts the hat on again.

 

Shit… Do Kyungsoo is one lucky motherfucker.

 

Professor Heechul doesn’t waste any time. He asks for the names of the pairs to be submitted within the meeting.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to hope too much (he does), so he looks around to see if anyone else is looking for a partner. He comes close to breaking his neck off spinning his head around, but stops once he notices his very attractive seatmate searching as well.

 

Again, everything slows down once their eyes met.

 

“Umm, are you looking for a partner, too?”

 

Oh my god, he has an American accent!!! And wait, wait—fuck, he’s got an ear piercing, too!!

 

“Uhh, yeah, haha,” Kyungsoo replies. Is he being too obvious?! He can almost hear Jongdae’s voice in his head screaming “Do it for the gaaaaays!!”

 

But it’s okay. Kyungsoo has everything under control. Keep smiling. Forget you ever screamed “Fuck me!!” before entering this classroom.

 

“Umm… I was going to ask you if you’d like to be my partner—” Yes, oh, yES!! Even for life if you asked, YES!! “—but I was wondering if you’re particular about your grades?”

 

“Umm.. my grades…?”

 

Jongin looks down to contemplate. Maybe he’s sensed Kyungsoo’s confusion, so he inches closer. He props his elbows on Kyungsoo’s arm chair before leaning close to his ear.

 

Everything happened so fast. Kyungsoo didn’t even have time to catch his breath.

 

“Are you grade conscious, are you a Dean’s Lister, too? Do you want to keep a high GPA?”

 

Jongin is on the Dean’s List!! If that ain’t the kinkiest thing!!

 

“Ah, yeah. I’m trying to maintain my GPA. I have to shift this term, so...”

 

“Okay, perfect!”

 

Jongin retreats back to his seat to fish out a fresh stack of paper from his Burberry doctor’s bag. He folds a fresh sheet and rips it carefully. Finally Kyungsoo’s found an excuse to stare at his Dreamboy’s veiny hands, shiny Rolex..

 

Jongin quickly scribbles his name and ID number. When he’s done, he looks up at Kyungsoo.

 

“What was your name again?”

 

God, he’s so hot. Just a bit more and Kyungsoo feels like he might combust.

 

“K-Kyungsoo.”

 

“Kyungsoo...  _cute_ ,” Jongin grins. Aw, his teeth are beautiful, too. His eyes—sparkly under the fluorescent lights. “It suits you.”  

 

Kyungsoo feels his vision fade into white. He’s brainwashed. He doesn’t see anyone for the rest of the period except Jongin, and Jongin alone.

 

\--

 

“What now, Byun? Out of words??”

 

Jongdae’s laughter is diabolical. A cross between a mad scientist and a lunatic. It’s 6 in the evening and their usual group is headed to Noel’s. Chanyeol is close friends with the owner.

 

“God, I can’t believe ALL MY LUCK THIS YEAR’s gone to Kyungsoo.”

 

“That’s what you get for being lazy! Say bye-bye to this term’s best eye candy!”

 

Kyungsoo is ecstatic. He’s over the moon with a skip to every step. They arrive at the barbecue place and find their seats outside.

 

“So?” Jongdae asks, starting the conversation. “Did you get his number?”

 

Kyungsoo feels his face redden when he whispers, “Yes.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes look soulless. Poor guy.

 

“Leave it to Soo to bag the school's hottest DILF’s digits!”

 

Chanyeol’s face scrunches up. “How’s he a DILF? Jongin doesn’t even have kids!” Kyungsoo holds in a snort at the glare Jongdae throws the giant. Like a parent with a kid throwing a tantrum. “Yah, you’re never gonna understand because you’re straight.”

 

Kyungsoo quickly remembers. “Oh, he called me ‘cute’ too, by the way.”

 

Baekhyun shuts his eyes and turns the other way. See no evil, hear no evil.

 

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo!! You have a chance!!”

 

“Dae’s right!! Jongin’s notorious for being real snobby about relationships. He doesn’t accept fan letters or take photos with anyone. But look at you! He called you c _ute_!!”

 

Kyungsoo’s grin is so wide it's threatening to fall off his face. He can’t believe it. He doesn’t know if he should listen to his friends or choose not to get his hopes too high with Jongin. “How are you guys sure? Maybe he just.. felt like saying it.”

 

“Listen, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae says. He’s a loud person, but when he chooses to raise his voice, he can sound like someone with a megaphone. A hidden talent.

 

“Listen to me and Chanyeol for once, okay? Go for it. If we thought you didn’t stand a chance with him, then Byun here would’ve already plotted to get his sleazy hands on your Dream Boy,” Jongdae points, swaying his lips to Baekhyun, who was busy sulking and tracing circles on the lonely table. 

 

“Do it, Soo. Seduce his flat ass. He only has a year left until graduation, right?”

 

“Yes,” That’s true. Kyungsoo Googled earlier. Jongin is a junior. Sad truth.

 

“Do iiiiitttt!!” Jongdae grinned, cackling a bad Shia Labeouf impression. Their orders arrived soon after. All eight sticks of pork barbeque, five sticks of chicken intestine, five sticks of chicken liver, and six bowls of rice, for the four of them.

 

“Thank you, kuya.” (A/N: Kuya is hyung in Filipino)

 

“Don’t hold back, okay!! Use your butt, it’s your biggest _asset_ , hahahaha!”

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol exchange high fives while Kyungsoo nudged Baekhyun’s elbow to wake him from his trance. After making sure he was okay and not actually an empty shell, they quickly dug in.

 

\--

 

Professor Heechul asks for the class’s mini thesis topics on Wednesday.

 

He wants to breeze through the syllabus quickly because he’s already booked tickets for Bali in April.

 

As a pair, Kyungsoo and Jongin sit in the middle of the room facing each other.

 

Their chairs are close. Jongin is close, too. At this distance, Kyungsoo thinks they could definitely make out angrily, passionately, if he ever chooses to smash their faces together.

 

“So, since we have to choose a topic that covers both of our majors for the mini thesis, what do you think about illegal logging in the Cordilleras? Or would you prefer mining in Visayas?”

 

Kyungsoo can’t understand anything. It’s like he’s been hypnotized by Jongin’s handsomeness, his ear piercing, his Rolex…

 

“I think it’d be easier to do illegal logging, like with research and all," Kyungsoo grins. See, he can pretend to know stuff when he wants to.

 

Jongin nods, lifting a hand to his mouth. The action causes Kyungsoo to stare.

 

Fuck, are his lips plump. St. John Baptist De La Salle, how would this boy’s lips feel on Kyungsoo's!!

 

“Okay. I think we can use plenty of books from the library for this one. Let’s put this as our first choice. Then mining…” Jongin scribbles everything down. God, his arm is so big. Hoe thoughts never cease.

 

After deciding on a third topic, Jongin stands to make for Professor Heechul’s desk. When he arrives up front, almost everyone is staring at him. Insane.

 

He returns with a precious, boyish smile hung lazily on his face. Kyungsoo frowns at how much his chest hurts. The gap Jongin has is so huge, hot fuckboy one moment, then an innocent baby bear the next :(

 

“Kyungsoo!! He said yes to the first choice!”

 

He is so happy. Kyungsoo has never seen a person as excited to write a paper on the Cordilleras as Jongin.

 

“Also, he said we can leave if we’re done. Have you eaten lunch? Do you want to eat together?”

 

Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped. _WHAT_.

 

At that moment, he heard it again. Jongdae’s megaphone voice screeching—”Do it, Soo!! Seduce his flat ass!!”

 

“Um, not yet. Sure, let’s go!”

 

Jongin stood up first, and Kyungsoo struggled to maintain his balance, staring at his wide back. The jealous stares from all over make him feel smug. Having Jongin as your partner _and_ having lunch after? Bitches can only _wish_!!

 

Once they step out, it’s blazing hot. Aw, shit, right, it’s the Philippines. The heat is painful on their skin. Kyungsoo takes out the handkerchief that Chanyeol gave him last Christmas. He kind of feels bad for Dadd—Jongin. The poor guy is covered in sweat now (thank you lord) in his uber fitted shirt. Black, this time.

 

It’s too hot. A little above 30 degrees. When they get to Toribox, Jongin moans obnoxiously loud once the air conditioning hits him. Lips parted, eyes shut like that? Shit, he’s so dangerous. He doesn’t know how powerful he is. His flawless face is glistening in sweat. His back, too.

 

They order food by the counter and sit at a booth far from the entrance.

 

“Sorry, Kyungsoo.” Jongin says, folding the tissue he asked from the cashier earlier. “I kind of sweat pretty fast.”

 

He wipes his face. Forehead first, then his nose, neck after.

 

Kyungsoo finds that he can’t do anything but watch. Jongin’s piercing is catching the light from outside, making it sparkle a bit. Ugh, it’s so bad. Do Kyungsoo’s new turn-on: Sweaty Kim Jongin _neck_.

 

Their coaster pagers sound off so Kyungsoo excuses himself to get their trays. Jongin thanks him when he gets back, and they get straight to eating.

 

“I didn’t know you liked chicken, Jongin,” Kyungsoo starts, initiating the conversation first. Jongdae and Chanyeol would be so proud.

 

“Chicken is my life!! I can’t live without chicken!!” Jongin beams, mouth still full from chewing. Fuck, he’s so cute. The boy really loves chicken that much.

 

They talk at a leisurely pace, eventually asking each questions about the other.

 

Jongin learns about Kyungsoo’s singing hobby. He gets all embarrassed when he finds out Kyungsoo’s been a fan of his since freshman orientation.

 

In return, Kyungsoo hears of Jongin’s academic achievements. Like his 3.92 GPA, on top of his active org life. And how he even ranked in the Top 100 when he passed the entrance exam.

 

“I think people tend to judge me first before actually getting to know me. Just because I like to party and hang out with guys like Kris and Sehun, doesn’t I don't study and shit,” Jongin pouts, watching Kyungsoo eat. Fuck, finishing twister fries feels like an Olympic sport now.

 

“Oh, you know Kris and Sehun, right?” Kyungsoo nods carefully. Of course. There isn’t a person on campus who doesn’t know of them. Kris is the Men’s Basketball Team MVP.  Sehun, on the other hand, is another popular guy in LSDC-Street.

 

“I’ll introduce you sometime. They’re pretty cool…”

 

Jongin pauses, connecting their gazes. Kyungsoo bites on a piece of karaage.

 

“...I think they’ll like you. You’re just so damn cute, Kyungsoo. Know that?”

 

The chicken catches in his throat roughly. The look in Jongin’s eyes is unmistakable. Jongdae is right. There _is_ a chance.

 

“What are you saying… I’m not cute.”

 

Jongin places his face on an upturned palm. His eyes seem to darken, making a different kind of unease descend on Kyungsoo.

 

“If you say so,” he smirks, teasing. It would’ve been okay if he didn’t stick his tongue out and… wet his lips!! What the fuck, was that on purpose??

 

Kyungsoo opens and closes his mouth like a guppy. Jongin chuckles, tongue still peeking out.

 

“Sorry, my lips dry out fast. I’d never show my tongue to boys who aren’t cute, anyway.”

 

Oh my GOD.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo is yelling in the group chat again on his way home.

  


**soogarbaby** : confirmed

 **soogarbaby** : jongin’s prob gay

 **soogarbaby** : he FLIRTED WITH ME

 **bigdaeddy** : FUCK

 **bigdaeddy** : I KNEW IT

 **yeoldorado** : k baek wheres my 100 pesos at

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : WTF NO I CANT ACCEPT THIS :((((

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : can it wait till next week wallet’s dead lol

 **soogarbaby** : PLS BE SUPPORTIVE

 **soogarbaby** : WHY IS THERE A BET

 **bigdaeddy** : what happened

 **bigdaeddy** : whats this about him flirting

 ****HitItFromTheBaek** ** : BUT OK :(( JUST TELL US WHEN U GUYS FINALLY DO IT

 **soogarbaby** : he said things like

 **yeoldorado** : baek mind full of dick i tell yall

 **soogarbaby** : “ure cute”

 **soogarbaby** : and i was like “no im not”

 **soogarbaby** : and he was like

 **soogarbaby** : “ok whatever u say ;)”

 **soogarbaby** : NO WINK BUT U GET WHAT I MEAN

 **bigdaeddy** : wtf

 **bigdaeddy** : ok time for a new bet

 **bigdaeddy** : sex next week

 **yeoldorado** : CALL!!!!! 500 PESOS

 **soogarbaby** : wtf STOP BETTINGfskmlfm

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : nah. id say next month

 ****HitItFromTheBaek** ** : before valentines

 **soogarbaby** : why is the date so precise

 **yeoldorado** : trust me

 **yeoldorado** : its next week

 **bigdaeddy** : lmao @ yall burning cash betting on ksoos sex life

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : NOPE BEFORE VALENTINES

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : I CAN FEEL IT

 **yeoldorado** : KYUNGSOO DOES NOT HAVE ENOUGH SELF-CONTROL TO LAST UNTIL THEN

  


And the group chat continues.

 

\--

 

The next week passed by without anything spectacular happening. Kyungsoo is not disappointed, and he’s not surprised, either, when Chanyeol blames him for making him lose 500 pesos.

 

As for him and Jongin, they’ve gotten close, definitely. Their ‘library dates’ have been happening more often now. Sometimes they meet up just to study for other classes.

 

And Jongdae is pressed because Kyungsoo “isn’t making time for them.” Baekhyun was quick to defend him by arguing that drylands have to be watered to prosper and become fertile. (Headass explanation. But he’s totally right.)

 

Tonight, they’re at the tenth floor when the speakers announce the library is closing. Kyungsoo’s started packing up, but Jongin is still nose-deep in his readings with his thin-framed glasses on. Jongin doesn’t like wearing them because he says they DON’T suit him.

 

Truly, this poor boy must be blind not see his beauty. There isn’t anything in this world that would look hideous on him. But of course, Kyungsoo believes that Jongin would probably look best wearing nothing at al—

 

“Oh shit, it’s almost 8..”

 

Kyungsoo is shaken from his fantasy. He hears the zipper from Jongin’s….backpack closing.

 

“Jongin, what about the paper? I thought you said we had five sources to submit tonight?”

 

Handsome God halts shoving his things inside. “Fuck, I completely forgot!”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed. Jongin sounds so hot when he curses. Wonder if he’s like that when he’s in the bedro—

 

“When’s the deadline again?”

 

Ugh, Jongin. Would you please let Kyungsoo finish his narrative first? “10 pm tonight.”

 

“ _Fuck…_ ” Mmm, yes. Very good fuck. Delicious fuck.

 

Jongin casts his attention to Kyungsoo once he has his things tidied up. The tension in his eyes is apparent.

 

“Kyungsoo..”

 

Here it is. Kyungsoo can feel it coming. He wishes he could pause this moment and savor it.

 

“...Can we finish the rest of the paper at my condo, instead? I’m so sorry, I lost track of time.”

 

Kyungsoo has no choice but to douse the flames OF LUST in his chest with water. “Y-Yeah, of course. It’s fine.”

 

“Okay,” Jongin grins. They walk to the elevators. With each step, Kyungsoo feels it approaching faster. The possibility of _something happening_. Jongin presses the down button for them. While waiting, he looks down at Kyungsoo.

 

God, he’s so tall. Kyungsoo’s a sucker for guys like him. Big body, big arms, big shoulders, Rolex on wrist, tall, and most of all, huge, thick di—

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Kyungsoo feels blood rush to his head. Which one, he won’t say. “Ah? What?”

 

The elevator doors open and they step inside, facing each other when they descend.

 

“Your curfew, I mean.” Okay, there it is. Jongin’s smirk. This fucker knows it. He knows he looks good. “I wouldn’t want your parents to get mad or anything.”

 

Kyungsoo is going insane. “Oh, It’s fine. I live with my aunt. She understands that I’m busy with school work.”

 

“Hmm.. okay.” Jongin is looking up at the screen displaying the floor they’re on.

 

“Is your aunt okay with sleepovers?”

 

Kyungsoo stops to think. “I’ve never gone to sleepovers before. But she’s pretty chill, so I guess she’d wouldn’t mind.”

 

They arrive on the 6th floor. Jongin bends down to press the button for the 14th floor behind Kyungsoo.

 

So close. Here we go again. Jongin loves doing this.

 

The elevator ascends again. His breath is hot on Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

“Do you think your aunt would mind if you stayed at my place tonight?”

 

Fuck. Okay, calm down. Process this. If this isn’t a blatant invitation to fuck then Kyungsoo doesn’t know what is!!

 

He isn’t one to back down easily. He doesn’t want to lose. So Kyungsoo places a hand on Jongin’s bulging arm bravely.

 

“My aunt wouldn’t mind… but I would.”

 

The air around them is heavy with tension. Jongin lifts an eyebrow. He flexes the arm Kyungsoo has his grasp on.

 

He's not keen on losing, either.

 

“Remind me to ask you something later…” Oh god, daddy, what is it?!?!?? “...I'd ask you now, but our sources can't wait.”

 

He’s staring at Kyungsoo’s lips, unmoving.

 

Kyungsoo feels his breath stop. The school pledge flashes in his mind: Live Jesus in Our Hearts Forever.

 

\--

 

Thus brings Kyungsoo to this situation:

 

Currently he’s lying...on JONGIN’S BED inside his spacious condo while said man is takiNG A SHOWER.

 

Of course, he is screaming in the group chat.

  


**soogarbaby** : I AM SO SORRY BAEKHYUN

 **soogarbaby** : CHANYEOLS RIGHT

 **soogarbaby** : I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : JDSANKNJ

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : FDSAMKFMFSKDALM

 **bigdaeddy** : WHERE TF ARE YOU

 **yeoldorado** : UGH WHY DIDNT U DO IT LAST WEEK :((((

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : FAKSJMFKLM

 **soogarbaby** : GUESS WHERE I AM RN

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : MFLSKAMFLMKL

 **bigdaeddy** : sogo

 **yeoldorado** : SOGO??

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : WHY COULDNT U WAIT TIL VALENTINES

 **soogarbaby** : WHY DID U ALL GUESS SOGO

 **bigdaeddy** : lmao cy same

 **yeoldorado** : KYUNGSOO!!!!!!

 **soogarbaby** : im here @ jongins condo u guys

 **bigdaeddy** : practice safe sexz

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : WHAT DO U MEAN URE AT JONGINS CONDO???????

 **soogarbaby** : yes i will be safe♡

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : KYUNGSOO URE GOING PLACES

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : WHILE I AM STILL

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : BAEK WHO STOOD 2 HOURS IN CLASS

 **HitItFromTheBaek** : BEC I COULD ANSWER A QUESTION

 **bigdaeddy** : stfu baek stop going to techtite and start studying

 **yeoldorado** : ure a literal dickhead

 **yeoldorado** : cuz all thats inside ur head is dicc

  


Kyungsoo shuts his phone once he hears the water stop flowing. He readies himself from the bottom of his hoeist hoey heart. Showtime.

 

Jongin exits the shower and spots Kyungsoo on  ~~fake~~ serious student mode, scrolling through an open PDF on his laptop. It takes a few more steps until he sinks beside Kyungsoo, smelling heavenly. Kyungsoo can’t help the deep breath that escapes him. Jongin smells so good. Like a rich tycoon. Or big CEO. Oh god, this must be what it feels like to be on drugs.

 

“Did you find any sources yet?” Jongin asks. He takes the iPad from Kyungsoo’s other side. He doesn't miss the opportunity to brush his hand on Kyungsoo’s ass. On purpose. Definitely. There is no way that wasn’t done intentionally.  

 

“Not yet. It’s harder than I thought.”

 

Kyungsoo says that on purpose,  too.

 

Jongin leans back with his legs apart when he relaxes. Fuck.. Kyungsoo can see his knees and thighs from the corner of his eyes and—oh my god, are his muscles _thick_.

 

“Kyungsoo, can you take a look at this?”

 

There is no other choice. Dear god, is this it?? Is Jongin going to flash his dick?? Kyungsoo exhales through his nose stealthily before facing his newly-showered, newly-soaped, fresh-smelling God.

 

Jongin... is wearing a black ribbed tank top...with only BALENCIAGA BOXERS ON, FUCKIN—

 

“Sorry, I changed into my sleep clothes.” He’s apologizing with a shit-eating grin!!! “Anyway, I found this article... Can you check it?”

 

Jongin closes the space between him. He doesn’t miss the chance to flex his muscles again. Kyungsoo’s finding it more and more difficult to keep a boner from popping. Really, though, Jongin. If you’re going to do something, better do it right now, you fucking tease.

 

Their thighs are pressed together. Jongin’s bare skin on Kyungsoo’s dark denim when the taller levels the iPad close to Kyungsoo’s face. Another intentional brush. This time, with their hands. Crazy. Was the room this hot when Kyungsoo came in?

 

Then suddenly, he feels it. Kyungsoo is frozen stiff, staring at the screen. He's forgotten how to read. Completely. Because every inch of him is focusing on the hand grasping his inner thigh.

 

“So, can we use this as a source?”

 

Jongin tightens his hold, squeezing generously. “I think it’s credible enough, but it’s a bit old, no?”

 

“ _Shit, Jongin.._ ”

 

Kyungsoo feels his sanity fade into the night. The iPad is completely abandoned once he spots the tent in Jongin's Balenciagas. Oh fuck, it’s So Big. And Girthy, Too. Like a snake ready to pop out from the garter.

 

Said owner of that snake doesn’t let Kyungsoo’s obvious arousal slide. He sneers at Kyungsoo’s reddened face—brows pulled together and mouth fallen open. Jongin chuckles to himself when he moves his hand to Kyungsoo’s knees. He sits with his legs further. The surprise inside his Balenciagas gives a welcome greeting.

 

“Are you still with me? It’s 9:30. We’ve only added one source.” He drags fingers up Kyungsoo’s denim-clothed thigh lightly. His expression remains the same, cocky as ever.

 

“Aren’t you scared? I thought you were… grade conscious?”

 

Fuck… Was Kyungsoo ever this needy? Or is Jongin just really a good tease? Either way, he’s rock hard and it’s starting to hurt. Something must be done.

 

And so, even if it’s against his principles, his beliefs, and his conduct as a closet hoe, Kyungsoo begs.

 

“Jongin, _please_.."

 

But Jongin is a devil. With the face of an angel, but the arrogance of a monster. He glides his hand upward—right above Kyungsoo’s sensitive cock, and gets right to massaging.

 

“ _Ahhhh…_ ”

 

Jongin’s pointed gaze turns sharper. It’s like he’s turned into a different person.

 

“Kyungsoo, don’t even _think_ of coming until we’re done with this paper.”

 

He tightens his hold before letting go completely, rendering Kyungsoo panting. His vision is spinning. Kyungsoo’s never felt desperation as bad as this. 

 

They return to finding sources like nothing ever happened.

 

Kyungsoo has three tabs open on JSTOR but it’s no use. He can’t concentrate.

 

Jongin keeps stealing glances. He was okay with this, at first. In the classroom, at the library. When it was nothing but subtle and flirty. But now everything’s out in the open. Jongin’s eyes are shrouded in desire. He looks like a predator ready to devour his prey.

 

9:45. Kyungsoo manages to focus on his work again.

 

The only thing that puts him off (turns him on) is how Jongin makes sure to grope him generously every time his boner dies. He wants to tell the other to stop, but knows it’d only provoke him to tease Kyungsoo more. So he bears with it.

 

Bears with it even when it hurts.

 

Jongin’s hand is inside his pants. Kyungsoo’s entire body is stiff and jerking every time he stops typing. When Jongin pumps him too good, he shuts his eyes to moan.

 

“Keep working, Kyungsoo. The deadline’s coming up fast.”

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but nod and force himself to type. But Jongin only keeps on pumping, jacking him off in an upward motion. Gaining speed.

 

Fuck, it feels so good.

 

He drops his pace once he feels Kyungsoo get too close. Carefully, he anchors his chin on the smaller's shoulder. His filthy words are scorching, burning Kyungsoo’s ears.

 

“Remember, you can’t come.”

 

Kyungsoo sobs. A few tears escape his eyes when Jongin fists every inch of his dick.

 

“Are you fucking crying? If we don’t pass this paper, it’ll be all your fault.”

 

“ _Aaahhh_ , Jongin…!! Please—!!”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Jongin loosens his hold to reposition his hand. This time he pumps from above, making sure Kyungsoo’s cockhead hits his palm with every smooth twist. Slippery. Hitting the spot every time.

 

“What am I going to do with you, hmm? We have ten minutes left. I already put in three sources, but you’ve only given one. You’re a little free loading bitch, aren’t you? I thought you were on the Dean’s List with me?”

 

“Shit, Jongin. This is all your fault—”

 

“Hmm?” Jongin pumps harder. Kyungsoo is breathing in through his mouth now. “ _My_ fault?”

 

Kyungsoo catches sight of what’s in between Jongin’s thighs. Oh god, that thing inside his Balenciagas is ready to _burst_.

 

“Why are you so… _Urghhh_ —Fuck!!”

 

“Using dirty words now, baby? Remember, you’re the one who didn’t help at all today…”

 

“Y-You’re the one who’s— _aaaaghh_ —not helping!!”

 

Jongin takes his hand out to lean back, enjoying the view of Kyungsoo fighting to catch his breath.

 

He sinks his teeth into his fat bottom lip.

 

Kyungsoo’s face turns him on so badly. All of his cute gasps and flushed cheeks. The way he trembles when Jongin swirls thumb around the underside of his aching cock. The way he moans Jongin’s name has his chest filling with so much pride because he knows it’s _him_ who’s turned Kyungsoo in this. Kyungsoo is _his_ moaning, slutty, begging _mess_.

 

And he can’t get enough.

 

He grabs Kyungsoo’s laptop to look at the time.

 

9:53. Just a bit more.

 

“Kyungsoo, let me find the last source.”

 

“H-Huh?”

 

“Let me.”

 

Jongin gets to reading. He’s doing it so seriously that Kyungsoo almost fooled they’re back at the library, and that everything was a lucid dream. The shift from sex god to honor student is abrupt and amazing, but Kyungsoo isn’t impressed.

 

How would you feel if someone worked you up for so long, only to leave you in the air, like that?

 

Kyungsoo huffs internally. Jongin, you ass. How could you leave him like this—hard and ready to explode, ready to be pulverized—only to break away and continue _researching_ , for fuck’s sake??

 

Well, then.

 

Kyungsoo crawls close. He places his face gently near Jongin’s crotch to feast his eyes on the giant cock hiding underneath black Balenciagas. So huge. From where he is, Kyungsoo can tell that it’s curving up to the side, C-shaped with the head nudging up, snug on the waistband :-)

 

He brings his tongue out. If Jongin ever wanted to stop him, then he’s already missed his chance.

 

“Kyungsoo...”

 

He flattens his tongue on Jongin’s hard dick, making sure to lick from his balls to the slit under the thin cotton. He wets _everything_ with his spit. Kyungsoo doesn’t forget to breathe from his mouth either, so that Jongin can feel how hot he is from him.

 

Jongin is shivering. He can’t even moan because of how good Kyungsoo’s tongue is, can’t control his neck from stretching upwards when Kyungsoo fits his entire mouth, bobbing his head on the sensitive head. His Adam’s Apple stirs the moment he gulps. “Kyungsoo… _fuck_ …”

 

Kyungsoo drenches the length of Jongin's dick with sloppy kisses. “Fuck—” Everything’s got to be soaking wet. “Don’t stop,” He can’t leave anything dry. “ _Shit_ —”

 

Now, it’s Jongin’s who’s paralyzed. He’s gasping, sweating while struggling to finish their email for submission. Seeing everything from between his strong legs, Kyungsoo finds himself drunk in power. He wishes he could burn the image of Jongin’s twisted face of pleasure behind his eyelids for the rest of his life.

 

“No dirty words, daddy. You said you’d find the last source. Why are you slacking off?”

 

“ _Fuck_ , Kyungsoo—”

 

Jongin tries to continue typing. Oh, no. That can’t happen. All of his attentions has to be on _Kyungsoo_.

 

Opening wide, Kyungsoo takes all of Jongin’s wet bump into his small mouth, fitting it snug on his swollen lips. Then, without warning, he slurps _hard_.

 

The sound is too fucking lewd. Jongin grits his teeth, bucking in weakly, “ _Shiiiiit—!!!_ ”

 

Kyungsoo keeps slurping on Jongin's fat cock like a starving man. Now his Balenciagas were sopping wet. Dick, pathetically twitching for more.

 

There’s no stopping now. Because Kyungsoo _is_ that wild hoe, with solid principles, established beliefs, and correct conduct.

 

He tugs the Jongin’s waistband down and marvels at how the neatly-printed BALENCIAGA looks next to the shaved happy trail growing faintly.

 

The tip of Jongin’s delicious, slick cockhead is peeking out. Nicely colored, tan like the rest of his skin. Smooth. Kyungsoo pulls his boxers down until the entire head pops out.

 

Jongin hisses a curse through his teeth. He shuts the laptop and throws it to the side before letting a hand grip tight on Kyungsoo’s short hair. He uses the other to lift his thin wife beater. At last, Kyungsoo thinks, finally his eyes have been blessed _—_ eight pack abs.

 

“Fuck, your mouth is so good, baby,” Jongin whispers. Raising Kyungsoo’s chin, he puts in two fingers that are eagerly sucked wet. Looking at Kyungsoo like this, willing and hopeful to please, has Jongin patting himself on the back for choosing to jack off in the shower. If he didn’t, he definitely would’ve came at this sight. Kyungsoo on his knees, eyes gone.

 

“Kyungsoo,” he says.

 

Kyungsoo does not stop slobbering all over Jongin’s fingers. Drool seeps out of his puffy lips and overflows when Jongin retrieves them. He uses those same fingers to angle Kyungsoo’s face close to him.

 

“What do you want, baby?”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes glaze over with lust. He doesn’t look like he understood what Jongin said. He only wakes from his trance when Jongin circles his hand around his aching cock and uses it to get his attention.

 

“Answer me, Kyungsoo. What do you want?”

 

“T-Touch..”

 

He drags his spit-slicked dick on the entirety of Kyungsoo’s soft, round cheek. Like a windshield wiper. “Say that again. Louder, baby.”

 

“Please touch me, Jongin!”

 

He earns a shallow snicker from the man above him. Jongin scoots back to the bed and tells Kyungsoo to sit.

 

“Don’t move. Don’t touch yourself.”

 

He settles in between Kyungsoo’s thighs, parting them open and drives himself wild imagining how Kyungsoo's naked untainted skin must look under these jeans. He loves how drunk the smaller looks, mesmerized by Jongin’s dark glare. Everything about him is tempting.

 

From the sweat clinging to his prominent biceps, the piercing dangling on his ear, to the huge dick tucked precious inside those Balenciagas. Kyungsoo feels drowned in heat.

 

Jongin strips his boxers off in one swift move. “Do you know how much this is?”

 

He balls them up with one hand only. “These were very expensive, baby. But you soiled them without thinking.”

 

He moves closer. “See what you did? Not helping with the paper.. Even ruining my underwear..”

 

Jongin angles his lips close to Kyungsoo’s but doesn’t let them touch, and it's enough to make him hold back tears. He’s wanted to come all this time, but knows he shouldn’t disobey. 

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

Kyungsoo stretches wide and lets out a strangled gasp when Jongin shoves the balled-up Balenciaga boxers inside his mouth. When tears trail down the sides of his face, Jongin uses his hands to swipe at the sweat that’s pooled down his baby's neck.

 

“Be a good boy, Kyungsoo. Don’t you dare spit that out.”

 

"Good boy." Oh my god, Jongin is a dom!!

 

Kyungsoo’s fantasized about this. He’s always wondered how it would feel to be choked by those arms, how it’d feel to have Jongin's wide body above him, pistoning. And now, finally—here he is!! Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun better pay up because Kyungsoo’s going to win that bet tonight!!

 

Jongin takes his black tank top off, making sure to flex his perfect, delectable eight pack, to show off how buff he is. Ugh, delicious. Finally, some fucking food.

 

“Raise your hands.”

 

A horny minds entails no hesitation. Kyungsoo follows orders immediately.

 

Jongin stretches the tank top to thin it out. He pins Kyungsoo’s hands to the wall right after, wrapping the tank top around his limbs. Fuck, that’s so hot. Jongin’s Balenciagas in his mouth, his top tied around his wrists. Kyungsoo wants to cry in relief. Realizing a new kink in a situation like this is a blessing!!

 

Jongin smiles sincerely. A vague thought of gawking in awe at the sudden switch of expression crosses Kyungsoo’s mind when he leans back on his feet to admire Kyungsoo’s gagged, tied-up appearance. Beautiful. Kyungsoo is _dying_ to be dominated.

 

Kyungsoo wouldn’t know, but Jongin actually feels the same way. Always had, actually. He's always wondered what if would feel to control the boy since he first laid eyes on him. He's fantasizing about what it would be like to have Kyungsoo right there, right in the palm of his hand. (Which he’s already done earlier. One check off the bucket list.)

 

“Okay, let me tell you what we’re going to do.”

 

Jongin runs his hands through his damp hair. His bangs stay in place for a few seconds before falling. Hot. Everything about this guy is fucking hot.

 

“Don’t you think you should be punished for what you did?”

 

Kyungsoo tries to sway his hips closer, to no avail. Jongin does not budge.

 

“Use your pretty body, baby. Should you be punished—yes or no?”

 

Yes, yes!! Kyungsoo nods helplessly, whimpers muffled by Jongin’s boxers. He can see the fire in those dark eyes, staring at his own neglected erection, ready to prowl.

 

Jongin put his right hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s head, aligning it near his hard cock. Using his left hand, he starts pleasuring himself, pumping his dick right in front of Kyungsoo’s face.

 

Kyungsoo is touched. He’s grateful for being able to receive the gift of cock from God himself. Right under Jongin's smoldering stare, he can see everything. Jongin’s golden skin, the veins slithering up his well-endowed penis (that he would’ve _loved_ to trace with his pointed tongue, slurp all day until he falls asleep at night), and how his balls sway with every eager jerk of his fist.

 

Kyungsoo wants it. Everything. He wants it in his mouth, choking his throat and assaulting the insides of his cheeks, robbing him of air until his voice turns hoarse. Until his nose leaves a permanent mark indented on Jongin’s pubes.

 

Jongin is moving his hand slow. Up and down his chunky cock. “You can’t touch me..” He quickens a bit, putting his wrist into action, jacking himself in a twisting motion when he perfects his aim on Kyungsoo’s mouth full of Balenciaga. “..And I won’t touch you.”

 

Kyungsoo can’t do anything but moan, transfixed at the scene unfolding in front of him. His drool, again, is dripping down the sides of his lips. The same trail they did earlier.

 

“Remember, baby,” Jongin warns, voice rough and laced with spite. He flicks his cockhead up the drool trail, making sure to get all of Kyungsoo’s spit. “This is a punishment. You can’t come.”

 

He spreads the spit on the rest of his dick and continues, pressing his dick on Kyungsoo’s plump cheeks.

 

Jongin keeps groaning, never stopping with focused eyebrows. His hips have started to thrust lightly, abusing Kyungsoo’s face every time his cock slides to his temples. Jongin loves how it feels, like he’s marking Kyungsoo only for himself and no one else to touch.

 

And Kyungsoo lets him. Jongin’s pleasure comes first.

 

“Fuck, you feel _so good_ ,” Jongin moans, spitting on his dick to make the slide easier. “Kyungsoo, wanna _fuck you so bad…_ ”

 

He’s losing his mind, looks like he’s going to come soon. Kyungsoo is a bit flattered because he didn’t really have to do much. It’s amazing how they were just at the library a few hours ago, like good and proper school boys—and now suddenly BDSM-ing with an improvised Balenciaga gag in Jongin’s room.

 

Kyungsoo knew Jongin would be a kinky bastard. He closes his eyes softly, basking in the feeling of Jongin dragging his cock all over his baby-smooth skin.

 

“Your ass is so fucking big, Soo. So fucking round,” Jongin groans angrily. His hand is moving faster now.

 

“I always stare. Even in class. Because it looks so fucking good. Especially when you bend down to get things from your bag. Ahhh… I bet you’re really tight, huh? I bet you’d feel really good squeezing your ass around my _dick_.”

 

Jongin is moaning louder with every pump. He’s so close.

 

Kyungsoo readies himself. He can’t do anything with the Balenciagas still inside his mouth, and he can’t move his wrists either. So he resorts to pressing what he can of his cheek on Jongin’s dick, giving his best, pleading, puppy eyes look. Surely Jongin would be weak to that.

 

Bingo. Jongin lets out a low groan when he pulls on Kyungsoo’s hair. He bares his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, positioning his cockhead on top of the Balenciagas in Kyungsoo’s mouth.

 

White cum rains on Kyungsoo’s serene face. On his eyelashes, his nose, his flushed cheeks wet from spit—everything completely covered in Jongin’s cum.

 

Kyungsoo shuddered at the man’s orgasm. His daddy’s O-face and dirty talk were priceless. He wishes he could watch that again and again.

 

“Ugh, Kyungsoo. _Fuck_ …” Jongin wheezes, wringing his dick of what’s left of his cum. He’s covered in sweat from his forehead to his abs. Like a glorious fest.

 

He rises to his feet, retreating to the bathroom, leaving Kyungsoo staring into nothingness. Wow.. what the fuck just happened..

 

Kyungsoo hears water flowing again, but it doesn’t last long. Jongin returns to his side with a wet towel. He’s unusually quiet when he begins dabbing lightly, so gentle. Kyungsoo finds the gap surreal.

 

“Are you okay..?” He asks, voice only slightly above a whisper. Kyungsoo sucks in his breath. Are you for real? Who are you????

 

Jongin removes his Balenciagas from Kyungsoo’s poor mouth and starts wiping his chin with the towel. He flings the spent underwear into the trash bin, like it was just a wad of tissue.

 

Kyungsoo lets his eyes shoot up. Jongin, didn’t you just say those were expensive?!

 

He would call him out if he weren’t so fucking tired, wow. Suddenly, Kyungsoo feels so exhausted.

 

He only notices how heavy he feels when Jongin unties his wrists from above his head. He’s still fully clothed, too. His boner’s gone down, and he’s sure he’ll get blue balls tomorrow. But it’s all worth it. Jongin’s dick was worth it.

 

“Sorry, Soo. Was I too rough on you?” He’s so soft. Too soft.  _Who is this guy??_

 

Kyungsoo watches him fold the towel in half to wipe his face again. A sappy smile plays on Jongin's lips when he traces Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips. “Cute.”

 

:(((((( Who _is_ he, really?? A Hard Dom Devil Daddy entered the bathroom and came out a Sweet Caring Shy Angel. Which one is the real Jongin?! 

 

Kyungsoo is breathless when Jongin presses a small kiss to the tip of his nose. He breaks away to look at him adoringly. The sudden intimacy has Kyungsoo counting the seconds it takes for him to _blush_.

 

“Um… I was going to ask you something...”

 

Oh, yeah. Right. Kyungsoo nods, still too tired to talk.

 

Jongin looks around sheepishly, looking for the right words to say. Honestly, Kyungsoo would’ve been swooning if Jongin wasn’t naked. His abs are really. Very distracting.

 

“Um..” He's mumbling, like he was never confident with his dirty talk!! “I was planning on asking you after this term, but..”

 

Unconsciously, Jongin raises a hand to scratch the back of his ear. He’s nervous, probably. But, god his arms. Three Michelin stars mmMMMmmMMM.

 

“I should just ask you now.. Since.. _This_ happened..” He gestures to them. It’s so funny. He’s naked and Kyungsoo’s completely clothed.

 

“I think you figured it out because... I couldn’t control my mouth.” ‘And your hand, too,’ Kyungsoo wants to add.

 

“But I like you, Kyungsoo.. For quite a while now, actually. I have to admit I was attracted to you because I thought you were cute, at first. But when I got to know you—I got to know how funny, smart, and hardworking you are. And you're so kind and thoughtful, too.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know where Jongin got his observations from, but it’s not like he did anything special? He was just being himself. But if that’s what Jongin thinks, then..!!

 

“Thank you?” he replies. Ugh, he didn’t mean to sound like he was doubting the guy. He just hopes Jongin didn't think wrongly. He’s just a bit flustered, too.

 

Jongin looks anxious. He takes both of Kyungsoo’s hands into his, and it's enough to make Kyungsoo feel like he’s floating on clouds.

 

“That thing I wanted to ask you…” Jongin says. The prelude took too long, but finally here it is!!

 

“Do Kyungsoo, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

He’s actually shaking. He’s so nervous like Kyungsoo would ever reject him, but a smirk is all he gets.

 

“On one condition..”

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo takes a selca of him and Jongin.

 

Jongin has his meaty arms around Kyungsoo with his lips flat on the same cheeks he just defiled while Kyungsoo flashes a conceited smile.

 

He’s busy typing but Jongin’s too needy. Kyungsoo isn’t dumb (because, remember: he’s funny, smart, and hard-working!! Kind and thoughtful, too!!). It’s obvious that his new boyfriend is in the mood because of his incessant leg humps. Jongin... a literal fucking dog.

 

“ _Kyungsoo… Hurry.._ ”

 

Kyungsoo giggles in amusement. He sends the selca along and three lines of text to the group chat. He’s in the mood now, too.  

 

If he thinks about it… maybe he can still sleep in a bit more. His first class is at noon, anyway. He can forget being grade conscious just for today ;)

  
  


[ **soogarbaby** sent a photo]

 

 **soogarbaby** : pay up bitches

 **soogarbaby** : 500 pesos each

 **soogarbaby** : ;)

  


\--

**Author's Note:**

> Abangan baka magkaron ng second part uuhuhuhuhu  
> For more hard stan content and occasional JP to ENG translations, pls follow me @ohdyoskai on Twitter lmao  
> Thank you for reading sana enlightened na kayo sa malaking daks ni Jongin :-)


End file.
